The Lion and The Serpent
by sulya
Summary: Sixth year of Hogwarts. Harry and Draco discover that they are no that different. With the world turning away from both of them, they will have to hold on to each other to survive. Major twists. Few tweaks to the original storyline. HPDM
1. Chapter 1- Harry's Monday

**Hello to anyone reading this, **

**This is my very first attempt at fanction. **

**I hope you enjoy the story. My only request is that you REVIEW!**

_This is written for Shane. Please understand me if you read this.  
_

Chapter 1

It was a dreary Monday morning and the Great Hall was slowly filling up with the tired students. Harry walked to the breakfast alone, with Ron sleeping in and Hermione running off to the library to check up a mundane fact on another one of Snape's challenging essays. Harry noticed how gloomy everyone was looking - this was no surprise as the Ministry has decided to enforce educational reforms that made becoming a wizard much more difficult. Voldemort's untimely return made Fudge embrace the cruel, yet effective policies of Barty Crouch Sr.

Looking up at the head table, Harry saw that there were several gaps. Dumbledore's throne-like chair was empty; it has been this way for the past two weeks. No one is aware of the whereabouts of the Headmaster. McGonagall was absent too; this was understandable since she assumed Dumbledore's responsibilities. And finally, Harry noticed that for the third Monday in a row, Snape was absent. The absence of his potions master worried Harry. Snape has been on a very short fuse lately, his vindictiveness palpable and punishment severe. Poor Neville was to help Filch patrol the corridors for one whole week and have personal detentions with Snape for another week.

Harry finally sat on the table, facing the Slytherins. The Slytherin house must truly be evil. While the majority of the students were gloomy, the Slytherins seemed to gather their strength from the general dismay of the students and staff. One noticeable difference between the Slytherins' gleeful moods was the pale, pointy face of a boy sitting at the far edge of the table. Draco Malfoy was grey, his usually proud gaze seemed to have disappeared and he was no longer surrounded by his cronies, Grabbe and Goyle. The two dunderheads were unable to pass their OWL's and this resulted in them getting expelled. Draco's reputation was badly tarnished by his father's fiasco at the Ministry last summer. Lucius was abandoned by Voldemort and was reportedly tortured by Fudge's men. Narcissa was not seen for months, and there are rumours that she has left England. Draco was left in a mess alone, with his own house ignoring him and the other house displaying nothing short of hostility.

Harry stared at the blonde. A year ago, Harry would have been slightly worried by Draco's grey face. Now however, Harry felt a dark pleasure fill his heart every time he saw Draco downcast. After all, this was the person whose father led the mission to capture the prophecy for Voldemort; and this was the person whose aunt killed the last person he could consider a parent.

Sirius' death was the last blow to Harry's emotional well-being. Harry was isolating himself from everyone, even Ron and Hermione. Harry's meals became irregular and he was losing weight at a freighting pace. What is worse is that there seems to be no light inside Harry's eyes. Harry has given up on life. The only thing keeping Harry alive is Dumbledore's promise for the secrets on how to defeat Voldemort.

Harry's eyes met with Draco's. While Harry grimaced, Draco's expression did not even stir. Harry's hard gaze was met with Draco's empty gaze. Harry almost felt pity, just almost.

'Harry!' It was Ginny and she was rushing to the table, her red hair flying. Harry quickly looked at Ginny, recognizing that feverish look she had only when she saw him.

'Hello, Ginny.' Harry's answer was a little cold, yet this has not perturbed Ginny.

'Listen Harry, I was wondering what you are doing tonight, I really thought we could...'

'Gin, I told you that I am not interested in you that way - you are like a sister to me.'

'But Harry, I...'

'I think we should keep a distance between us, I really have to go now.'

Harry quickly got up; once again looking at the spot the blonde Slytherin was sitting at mere moments ago. The spot was vacated.


	2. Chapter 2- Draco's Monday

Chapter 2

Draco has been uncomfortably aware of a certain pair of emerald eyes boring holes into his face. He knew that those emerald eyes were cold and judging. Draco has known that Potter would be more unbearable than usual. The problem was that Harry Potter did not even acknowledge Draco's presence. For some reason Draco was more bothered by Harry's ignorance than the times Harry was throwing cascades of jinxes at him. Draco Malfoy hated being ignored - his own house was ignoring him by looking down their noses at the Malfoy-heir. The entire school was now treating Draco as if he was dirt on people's shoes. But Harry Potter ignoring him - he never thought that day would ever come. The rivalry and animosity between Harry and Draco was persistent and to tell the truth, Draco was actually missing the snarling, red face of the Gryffindor.

Unfortunately for Draco, the day was not going to be a pleasant one. Just as Draco was walking up to Transfiguration, a seventh-year Hufflepuff has "accidentally" knocked into Draco on a stairwell, causing Draco to topple unceremoniously and step onto one of the trap-stairs that he knew he had to avoid. Sending curses into the thin air, Malfoy had prepared to send a sneering insult at the enormous Hufflepuff; only then did Draco catch the Hufflepuff's leering face and a wicked grin.

'What are you going to do now Malfoy?' Leered the Hufflepuff. 'Call your Daddy? But oh wait, I forgot that he is locked up in the stink-hall of Azakaban!'

Malfoy's face paled. His stomach made an unpleasant lurch. Hot angry tears were threatening to burst out. _'Come on Malfoy, you can do this, you are strong, ignore him, just ignore him.'_ Making a huge effort while fighting his fury, Draco kicked the stair, freeing himself. Draco straightened his robes, gave his worst possible glare at the Hufflepuff and stormed off to Transfiguration. Draco knew he was late and unfortunately for him, a trick-stair is a very bad excuse for McGonagall.

'Mr. Malfoy, you are late. That will be 10 points from Slytherin. Take your seat.'

His house glared at him. Draco sat down at the furthest desk away from his fellow Slytherins. This meant that he had to sit near the Gruffindorks, worst of all, Granger who was quietly lecturing Potter.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed the solemn Slytherin sit down. Hermione turned around to see who sat down behind her. Her expression did not change when she noticed Draco.

Hermione leaned into Harry's ear and whispered:

'I wonder what is up with him, he looks like the Bloody Baron promised to haunt him until the end of term.'

'Just ignore him, Hermione. He is not worth our attention.'

'But Harry, what if he becomes a threat to himself? I know that you have, and do not deny it, been looking out to see he does not do anything crazy.'

'I did not do anything of the sort! Hermione, why do you have the annoying need to help anyone who is having a rough time? Have you forgotten the things he did in the past?'

'But remember what Dumbledore said three weeks ago, at the opening feast? He said that we must stand united and only then can we stand a chance against You-Know-Who.'

'Good luck getting united with Malfoy, I think Grawp may be more cooperative than Malfoy.'

'Well, we'll just see, Harry.'

And with this, Hermione turned around again and looked at Malfoy.

'Malfoy...um Draco... how have you been doing recently? You don't look so good'

Draco was taken aback by the question. Have Granger and Potter been talking about him only three feet away? And since when is he Draco and not Malfoy? Does he really look that bad?

'What's it to you Granger? And don't call me by my first name. You are the last person I want doing that. Accounting for the fact that you are a mudblood'

'Shut up, Malfoy!' Harry's snarl was instant. His eyes looked at Malfoy hard. Draco saw nothing but disdain in them.

'Hermione, I told you it was useless. Just let it drop.'

'Yeah, I guess you are right, Harry. The ferret-face is not worth our time.'

At this, Draco's face turned green. He did not remember a day when he was insulted more than today. Feeling sick, Draco knew that he had to get out of there.

'Professor?'

'Malfoy, you have already interrupted my class once. I grow very impatient...'

'Professor, I need to leave, please. I am not feeling good.'

McGonagall gave Draco a withering look. 'Mr. Malfoy, you appear fine to me. Please continue with your lesson.'

'But professor...'

'Malfoy, your request to leave me classroom is denied. Continue with your lesson, and do not talk to Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter.'

Draco now felt as if he was slapped in the face. It took an entire eternity for the bell to ring. Draco practically ran out of the classroom. Deciding to skip the rest of his classes, Malfoy collapsed onto his bed in his dormitory. Sleep was overtaking the young Slytherin.

Draco dreamed of cold, judging emerald eyes.


	3. Chapter 3- A Very Snapey Tuesday

Chapter 3

Ron was storming the hallways of Hogwarts, fuming. He caught sight of a very bushy head and made the beeline to it.

It was quite a shock for Hermione to be greeted by Ron Weasley, whose face was just as red as his hair.

'Do you know what happened?' Ron asked, his voice shaking slightly.

'Ronald, what on Earth has happened? Did Malfoy do something?'

'Mal... Oh that stupid git? No, he is nothing without his Daddy. I hope Lucius gets raped and tortured every day in his stinking cell!'

'Ron! How can you wish anybody that? Anyway, what happened?'

'Snape! The evil git decided that we are too far behind in Potions. We now have classes three times a week. What is worse is that every class is two hours long now. That's six hours of Potions - six hours of Snape docking points from us, testing any potion on us and just being an arse.'

'Oh, gosh! I guess we are behind since he missed the last three Mondays. Well this is great news, Ron. And do not call Snape that word. Yes, I admit, he is not very nice but he is still a very good teacher.'

'Hermione, have you gone mental?! Snape a good teacher? I do not know squat about potions and that overgrown bat has been "teaching" me for the last five years! Anyway, now we have extra classes, and guess what - one of those extra classes is in 10 minutes.'

'Oh gosh! We better rush, Snape will skin us alive!'

'Yeah we better. I do not think Nevile knows yet. Poor guy is going to go comatose when he finds out.'

While Ron and Hermione were wobbling to the dungeons, Draco has just gotten up from his sleep from the previous, unpleasant day. _'Gosh, have I been asleep for more than twenty hours? What is wrong with me?' _Coming down the stairs to the Slytherin common room, Draco noticed that there was a small gathering of his fellow students around the noticeboard. Walking over, Draco spotted a parchment with spiky handwriting, written in black ink. Draco knew that handwriting - it was his Godfather. Nobody else can display his character through handwriting better than Snape. And judging by the sharp strokes on the parchment, Snape must be in a towering temper. _'Extra classes with Gryffindorks? What the hell is Snape thinking?' _Rushing to pick up his things for potions, Draco stormed off the common room.

Upon his arrival, Draco could almost see the apprehension in the air. Every student standing outside the potions room door was looking very worried about what was waiting for them inside the room. Longbottom had to be supported by the weirdo Finningan and the mudblood Thomas. Indeed, Longbottom's facial expression was comical - his lips were blue and trembling, his knees were shaking terribly and his eyes displayed nothing short of horror. Draco chuckled, if there was one person he could count on to make his day a little better, than it was Snape. Snape's preferential treatment of Draco was definitely helping Draco to resist the temptation to take his own life.

The door suddenly swung open. Some of the students cringed at the site; others retreated back a few steps. Carefully, one by one, the students took their usual seats in the classroom. Snape was nowhere in sight. Deciding that the professor as still not present in the room, the class began to whisper loudly:

'What do you think the slime-ball has for us today?'

'I am sure the greasy bat will make us cook up something horrendous!'

'That git will probably make us wright a twenty inch essay!'

'We should honestly brew a shampoo to wash of all the Snape grease.'

'Good Afternoon.' - said a cold voice. Stepping out of the shadows in the corner of the classroom, Severus Snape made his apparent absence disappear. The students gasped. Neville gave a gentle, stifled scream.

'So, this is what people say behind my back... well well, I expected something of the sort. This class may rest assured that they will wright a fifty inch essay on today's potion, due by Friday.

'This class may also rest assured that it gives me no pleasure to be giving these extra potions lessons. Unfortunately the Headmaster cannot see that you are all thick-skulled dunderheads. Fortunately, the Headmaster did not give specific instruction on how to make you more than pathetically mediocre at Potions.'

Snape's black eyes suddenly gazed at something at the other side of the classroom.

'Potter!' Snape's face split into a truly evil smile. 'Late again, Potter!'

'That will be fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention, here at 7 tomorrow.'

Harry's face was pale with anger. He simply glared at Snape and took a seat with Weasley.

'Oh I do not think you will be sitting there from now on, Potter.'

'Weasley, you will join Miss Bulstrode; Granger sit with Miss Parkinson; Potter! Move your things up front; you will be sitting with Malfoy from now on!'

'But Professor!'

'Move! Now!'

And this is how Harry knew that every single potions class from now on will be like a meeting with a basilisk. Except you can't really strike this basilisk down with a sword. And to sit with Malfoy of all people! And after he once again called Hermione a mudblood.

'Now today you will brew the Occulus Potion for me. The ingredients are in the cupboard. You have 110 minutes, work as partners, you may begin!'

Snape could not have picked a more complex potion, there were over fifty ingredients. Harry has never seen the instructions to be so meticulously specific. Malfoy was already levitating the ingredients to their table.

'Potter, for the sake of not ruining the potion and my grade, just observe.' Draco' voice was not angry, snide or hurtful. If anything, Malfoy sounded dull and tired. This was not unnoticed by Harry who huffed:

'Whatever, Malfoy.'

'Seriously Potter, you are just not good at potions.'

'Oh and I guess your slicked up Malfoy-arse is!'

'Potter, please. Do you really want Snape to completely blow-up? He is very close you know.'

'Shut up, Malfoy, do you think I care if Snape blows-up or not? You and he are both evil gits. Also, you are no different from your father. I can bet you that you will end up just like your father, broke and useless.'

Draco's hand, holding the vial with the salamander blood shook; the vial fell and crashed, spilling on the flame beneath the cauldron. The flame instantly hissed and grew in size, turning ruby red. Luckily, Snape did not notice as his back was turned to them.

'Oh did I hurt the ickle-Malfoy? I am sure your proud arse will survive.'

Malfoy was very close to losing it. Losing it and breaking down in tears that is.

There was a sudden commotion in the back of the classroom. Neville somehow managed to drop a jar of porcupine quills into his potion. The resultant explosion made everyone in the class shriek and take cover under the desks.

'You idiot!' Snape snarled. 'How did you manage to drop a jar of quills in that cauldron?'

People were laughing, but Snape must have been in no laughing mood.

'Silence!' I will take Longbottom up to the hospital wing; you are all to remain here until I come back.

With a swish of his cloak, and a wave of his wand, Snape levitated Neville's unconscious body and left the room, closing the door with a bang.

Relieved, Draco decided that he had enough of Potter and potions for now. Swinging his bag, and for the second day in a row fighting tears, Draco quickly marched to the door, closing it much more quietly than Snape.

Harry was staring at the spot were Draco was sitting. He then realized that the potion was only half-finished. Cursing and muttering, Harry set out to finish the potion.

Draco was once again back in his dormitory. He collapsed on his bed again, unable to resist his misery anymore, he cried himself to sleep. Draco was once again dreaming of Harry, except Harry face was not judging but sneering.

Harry was in his dormitory, opting to go to bed early. The only reason he went to bed early was because he was feeling genuinely ashamed and remorseful. It took him a couple of hours after his potions class to realize that Draco left upset because of him. What was worse - Draco had not been rude; in fact, Draco was very civil with Harry during potions. And Harry remembered that he was anything but civil. Harry was wondering what Draco was doing right now. _'I really should make an effort to maybe be less rude to Draco. Draco, Draco? Since when have you started calling him Draco? He is not Draco; he is a Malfoy, heartless, just like his father. _

Troubled by his thoughts, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep, where he was greeted by Draco Malfoy's face, a face that was covered in tears.


	4. Chapter 4 - Snape Pondering

_Dear Readers, _

_I enjoy writing very much, that is why I will try and post one/two chapter(s) per day. My only request is that you write your reviews/suggestions. I am very open to constructive criticism. As you may have noticed, I try to make my chapters short. I am thinking of keeping the average of about 1000 words per chapter, but of course this is just a rough approximation._

_I am not exactly sure where this story may be going, but I do intend to make it about 30 chapters long, with a few plot twists. So stay tuned if you like my story. I try to spell to the best of my ability; therefore I am very sorry if for some reason you find spelling/grammar issues. I also try to avoid profanity, so I hope everyone is okay with that. The corny language will come in the __**very**__ romantic scenes. _

_I feel like I did not expand on Harry's/Draco's characters enough therefore that will be the primary focus for the next couple of chapters. Little spoiler - I do intend to make a few sparks fly in about four chapters. We just have to get past the animosity. _

_**Henry Uchiha**__, you are my first reviewer! Thank you so much! :)_

_Enjoy and Please Review!_

Chapter 4:

It was Wednesday and Professor Snape was not oblivious to the fact that Draco Malfoy left his class without his permission yesterday. Severus Snape knew that the boy was having extreme difficulties with finding any friends or even acquaintances. And yet Draco is so independent; Snape thought that someone who can help Draco feel less alone and insecure would be perfect. But who would be willing to become Draco's friend? With these thoughts in mind Snape considered inviting his Godson for tea. Today would be a perfect day; Draco's Wednesdays are the easiest.

There were several changes Snape noticed in Draco this year. On the good side, Draco did not have many distractions; therefore his academic performance has improved dramatically. Even with the more challenging curriculum from the Ministry, Draco is managing very well, even beating Granger in all of the "essential" courses - potions (obviously), charms, herbology and defense against the dark arts. Snape has even heard that Draco is performing better than Miss Know-It-All in transfiguration. Unfortunately, that is all that there is to the good side of Draco this year. The bad - well obviously Lucius' incarceration - Draco's loss of his role model, his mentor and his tutor was a major blow to the boy's well-being. Narcissa left England and is not keeping contact with her son, poor Draco is probably wondering if she is even alive. The potions master has also been hearing things about Draco from both students and staff. The students are unbearable to Draco, striking Draco's Achilles Heel - Draco's parents and the loss of prestige. Even the staff were being hostile in the beginning of the year, fortunately this is changing because of Draco's academic excellence.

Severus has always had the unnerving ability to sense that something is wrong. Snape therefore felt a sort of internal conflict within Draco. It is as if Draco is fighting something inside himself. In this matter, Snape felt as if being open and straightforward, and at the same time gentle would be the best. Severus knew that he was Draco's only pillar of moral support at the moment.

All in all, Snape was sad to see his godson having to grow up so fast. Life has been unfair to Draco. Poor Draco was always pressured by Lucius, and Severus always advised Lucius to let Draco choose on his own. Lucius's stubborn principles are now devastating his son. Voldemort's return is going to be a major issue for Draco because one day, Lucius will be freed from Azkaban and that will be the very same day that Lucius will call upon his son to join him and serve Voldemort dutifully. Ah, ignorant Lucius - he still does not understand that it was his loyalty to the Dark Lord that had gotten his entire family into this mess. These events will wear out the already weary and tired Draco. Life made Draco harsher, more fierce and forceful; Draco's childhood is over much earlier than it should have been. Draco Malfoy is forced to be a man.

Severus sent an owl with a note, politely inviting Draco for tea in Severus' study.

There was a knock on Snape's door. It was 7:10pm, Severus grimly muttered 'Potter'.

'Enter!'

Harry Potter entered the classroom he learned to despise. As a usual, Snape was sitting at his desk, looking very sour. _'Honestly, how can one man be able to display all of the unpleasant facial expressions?' _

'Late again Potter, that will be 20 points from Gryffindor. I advise you to cease thinking about my facial expressions Potter, for your own sake. Your inadequate skills in Occlumency are astonishing.'

Harry's face visibly reddened.

'You will be writing lines today, Potter. You will write all of the potions ingredients you know. I shall help you - the first ingredient is Aconite, the last ingredient I want you to include is Wormwood Essence. I want at least 300 ingredients. Have you brought your potions textbook?'

'No sir' Harry replied, gritting his teeth.

'Very good, Potter. I would not want you to cheat. This exercise should make you at least attempt to work your slow-witted mind. You may begin.'

_'What a waste of my time, I could be doing my transfiguration essay instead. Or better yet, I could just sleep.'_

'Occlumency, Potter.'

There was a very quiet knock on the door. Snape told his guest to enter.

'Ah, Draco. You got my message, please come in.' Snape's voice was not cold; it almost sounded as if he is caring. Harry was astonished. His astonishment increased when he saw an actual attempt at a smile from Snape.

'I did not know you were not alone, professor. Perhaps another time would be better?'

'No no, it is fine. We can talk in my study.' Snape pointed at the door behind his desk.

'Potter you are not to leave that seat until you have your assignment completed. Did I make myself clear?'

'Yes professor.' Harry sighed exasperatedly.

Snape left, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Draco's Problem

Chapter 5

Draco was sitting at one of the comfortable armchairs in front of the roaring fireplace. Draco always enjoyed Snape's study. Severus Snape may appear cold and uncaring; however he definitely has a heart and a good sense of style. Snape's study was primarily emerald and dark blue. The walls were navy blue. The fireplace was made of marble; there was a very antique dark green Persian rug. The armchairs were silver; behind the armchairs an entire wall of books was giving the room a very studious look.

Snape walked in and smiled again; he was carrying a teapot, with two ornate cups and a plateful of French éclairs- Draco's favourite. To Draco, it was scary to realize how much Severus Snape knows about him.

'Professor I...'

'In this room, I am not your professor. I am your Godfather, please call me Severus.'

'Alright Severus. Thank you so much for the tea.'

Snape nodded at the gratitude, sat down on the armchair opposite to Draco and took a sip of the earl grey.

'So tell me Draco, how have things been? I know we really did not have a lot of time to see each other this year so far, but I intend to change that.'

Draco sat in silence, sipping his tea as an excuse to not talk. Snape continued though, as if his previous question was rhetorical:

'Draco, I know how you feel. Forgive me for mentioning him, but I know how hard it is for you without Lucius. Rest assured that he is not mistreated in Azkaban. Actually, with the Dark Lord becoming stronger, I expect your father to be free very soon.'

'How do you know all of this?'

'Well Draco, you know the nature of my work outside of this school. I may put my life at risk, but at least I have the luxury of being the first to receive and pass on information.'

'Yes of course, Severus. I suspected something of the sort.' Draco tilted his head. 'I am very worried for my mother too.'

'Please do not think she is in any mortal danger. Narcissa has sent me a letter exactly a week ago, saying that she is fine. I can only tell you that she is indeed not in England.'

Draco's face visibly relaxed. He took an éclair and another sip of tea. Severus smiled; he was very pleased to calm the worry storm inside his Godson.

'Draco, I cannot express how pleased I am with the results you are achieving this term. Your father would have been very satisfied, to say the least.'

Draco smiled at this too. Snape has decided that it was time for him to stir the conversation to the issue at hand.

'My only question is Draco - why did you decide to take studying so seriously now?'

Draco knew where this was going. 'Oh well you know, it's just my parents. I think I should be as ready as I can be because one day my parents will not be here to protect me.'

'Of course, your reason is justified. But I still feel like something is eating you away Draco. What is it? Is there someone threatening you?'

'No Severus believe me, there is absolutely nobody that is threatening me. I think I am capable of defending myself.'

'Then what is it that is bothering you, Draco?' Snape could not keep the questioning interest out of his voice.

Draco stood up suddenly. 'I am sorry, Severus I cannot tell you.'

'Draco, please sit down. It is of course your choice whether you want to tell me or not. But please listen to what I have to say to you - no matter what the issue is Draco, I will always accept you, I will always help you to cope. I will never turn away from you. I am your Godfather - you can share anything with me. I hope you know that I care for you very much. You are the son I never had, Draco. Please tell me what is wrong. You are clearly dealing with something that is beyond you. Please tell me what it is so I can aid you.'

Draco slowly sat down. He could not help the single tear that escaped his eyes and was traveling down his cheek.

'Severus I... I have discovered something about myself last month.' Draco gulped; he could not stare at Snape. Snape on the other hand, was watching Draco very intently.

'Severus, I think I am gay.'

There was silence in the room. Severus was not expecting that, although he was not shocked to find out.

'Severus, oh Merlin, I knew that you would not accept me, I should never have told you!'

'Draco, please calm down. Of course I accept you. You being homosexual does not change anything between us. I can see why it was so hard for you to admit it. But I am very happy that you told me, Draco. To be truthful, I have had my suspicions, but again they were just suspicions.'

'You suspected? How?'

'Well Draco, you are nearly seventeen. You have never expressed any interest in the female gender and you seem content to not have a female partner. But did you actually find out last month?'

'Yes, I am still coming in terms with it.'

'What made you realize Draco?'

Draco gulped again, closed his eyes and put his face in his hands.

'I have realized that I am attracted to someone.'

'And who is that lucky someone?' Snape took a polite sip of his tea. The professor's interest was barely hidden.

'Severus, I think if I tell you, you would really not be happy or accepting.'

'Draco, whoever this is just tell me. Trust me - you telling me will lift a huge weight of your shoulders.'

'Alright, well he is most likely cursing you right at this moment.'

'Draco, you must be more specific - do you know how many people in this school would enjoy boiling me alive in their cauldrons? Just tell me who...'

'It's Potter.'

This Snape was definitely not expecting. The potions master's mouth was open for a second. 'Potter? Draco, are you sure?'

Draco's nod was enough of a confirmation.

Snape could only sit, with his mouth still slightly open. The only sound that brought him out of his reverie was quiet sobbing.

'Draco, I...'

The sobbing turned to full on crying. Draco was curled up on the armchair, letting the tears overtake him.

'I knew you would not understand, Severus! Nobody in their right mind would understand! What will happen when my father finds out? The shame that I will bring upon my family! Severus - the worst part is that Harry is being horrible, his attitude towards me is unbearable. He dislikes me... no, he despises me... no HE HATES ME!' The last three words were screamed out by Draco, who has completely lost self-control. He was sobbing loudly, while attempting to speak, but nothing coherent was coming out.

Severus did not know what to do; he was stunned by the suddenness of Draco's changing mood.

'Professor Snape.'

Snape wheeled around to find Harry Potter standing at the doorway, looking at the crying Draco.

'POTTER! GET OUT! OUT!'

Snape's contorted, snarling face was enough of an indication for Harry, who bolted out of the room.

Harry did not stop putting distance between himself and Snape's study until he reached the Entrance Hall. Breathing hard, Harry realized that he might spend half of the night awake, trying to figure out why Draco Malfoy was reduced to tears.


	6. Chapter 6- Almost Over the Battlements

MidnightShadeux,**_thanks for the awesome review. I am glad you liked the character development. I do intend to keep Draco/Snape relationship recurring. As for cheering up Draco - it is coming for sure._**

**_Dear Readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _**

**_Please Review!_**

Chapter 6

_'Why was Draco crying? Was it something that Snape did? Wait, it can't be, Snape is Draco's Godfather. Then Why? Is Draco just not handling it? And why do I think of him as Draco? He's Malfoy, just Malfoy.'_

Harry's entire Thursday was wasted by him trying to think about the reason for Draco's emotional breakdown. This did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

'Harry, you do not seem yourself today? Did something happen?'

'Yeah, I saw someone crying at Snape's Detention.'

'Oh Merlin, did Snape say something so foul that he made a person cry?'

'No, I do not think he did. I was writing lines for Snape. He was in his study; I finished the stupid lines and decided to show him my work and went to his study.'

'So who was crying then?'

'It was Dra...Malfoy.'

'Really?' Hermione did not seem awfully surprised, nevertheless her brow was furrowed.

'Yeah, and when Snape saw me, he lost his mind and roared at me. I had to run away after that.'

'So you have been thinking about why Malfoy was crying?'

'Yeah'

'Well isn't it obvious Harry?'

'Hermione, you are the only person to whom everything is obvious.'

'No Harry, seriously. I have already told you that Malfoy is going through some very difficult times. I told you that I suspect him of doing something rash. I think we should at least try being friendlier with him. I know that you have a hard time letting go of the past, but you are not children anymore, you really should stop with the hostility.'

'Hermione...'

'And what is more', Hermione persisted, 'What is more is that I have noticed that he is not foul unless provoked. There has not been a single time this year that he was the aggressor or the bully. He only retaliates when someone puts him under pressure.'

'So you are blaming this on me? You think I am making him feel worse?' Harry was determined to be defensive until the end, even though he knew that Hermione had a point.

'Is it so unreasonable for me to say that you are not helping Draco's case?' Hermione asked.

Harry chose not to answer. Hermione decided to push on:

'Harry, do you think Malfoy knows that you have seen him crying yesterday?'

'Well, obviously. Snape was yelling his throat off.'

Hermione sighed. 'Harry knowing Draco, I think he is very upset that someone besides Snape has seen him at his weakest. I may even think that Draco is assuming that you will tell the whole school about this.'

'I am not going to tell the whole school! I am not even going to tell Ron.'

'I know you are not Harry. But Malfoy does not know, you have given him no reason whatsoever to trust you.'

'Where are you going with this Hermione?' Harry's question was largely rhetorical, since he already suspected what she was going to say next:

'Harry, I really think you should go find Draco, reassure him that you will not tell the whole school and apologize for walking in yesterday.'

'Hermione!'

'Trust me Harry; you will make him feel so much better, even if he says otherwise.'

'But Hermione...'

'It is a human thing to do. Besides look at the bright side - Draco will for sure tell Professor Snape that you came in to apologize, this way Snape will not be so angry with you barging into his study yesterday. I really think you would greet the opportunity to cool down Professor Snape.'

Harry knew that Hermione was right. But go and apologize to Draco Malfoy?

And then Harry's insides squirmed - his decency has kicked in. Harry felt guilt. And Harry hated guilt.

'Harry?'

'What Hermione?'

'Have you talked to Ginny recently?'

'Yeah, but she keeps expecting me to return her feelings. And I have none for her.'

Hermione settled to question Harry on a matter that she was curious about for a while:

'Harry do you want to be in a relationship?'

'I am honored Hermione, but you and I are just friends.'

'Oh don't be ridiculous Harry. Are you interested in being in a relationship with a girl?'

Harry was confused. 'I don't know Hermione. I don't think I am.'

'Right.' Hermione was observing Harry's face very closely.

'I think I should be off Hermione. It's nearly 7; I have to be at astronomy.'

'But our class starts at 8 Harry. What are you going to do up there for so long?'

'I need to think about the best way to talk to Drac...Malfoy.'

Harry left. Hermione was left standing. _'So he is not interested in a relationship with a girl? Then what about a boy? Does he even realize?'_

Draco Malfoy was wondering the castle. He was recalling last night in Snape's study. Harry came in and saw him. What will Draco say when the truth gets out. Harry Potter would love to tell the entire school. And then the shame. The embarrassment.

_'How will I survive this? How could I appear in public after? What would my father say when he finds out? Malfoys do not cry, they are not supposed to. I will tarnish my family name even more. How can I be even called a Malfoy after this? I do not deserve my name - I failed. Would it not be better to take matters in my own hands and not have to confront the shame?'_

Dangerous ideas started to appear in Draco's mind. But instead of avoiding them, Draco embraced them.

_'I could end this now, once and for all. What or who do I have to live for anyway? I turned away the last person I thought cared about me - Severus. Severus just calmed me down and walked me to the dormitory. Then he left. He left probably because he cannot accept me. I do not blame him - I would not accept it myself. What is the point of living if you cannot accept yourself? Death cannot be this horrible anyway. One moment and then eternal peace. And wouldn't it be great if I did not need to deal with life tearing me apart anymore?'_

Suddenly feverish, Draco sped up. He had a plan in mind. Accelerating towards the astronomy tower, Draco was running purposefully, climbing flight after flight.

He arrived slightly out of breath. He was alone. _'Alone, like a have always been my entire life.' _

Looking ahead, Draco saw the old railing.

'Confringo!'

The railing was blasted away, leaving thin air between Draco and his death.

Taking a slow but deliberate step forward, Draco was inching closer and closer.

_'This is it. This will be over now. The fight will be over. I will be in peace.' _

Draco was three feet away, then two, then one. Two inches. Looking down, Draco saw the ground. A cool September breeze blew in Draco's face. It was sunset. Stretching his arms out, Draco leaned in and...

A strong pair of arms grabbed Draco and pulled him down onto the marble floor.

'What the hell are you doing Malfoy?'

Malfoy was cradled in his savior's embrace. Looking up, Draco saw the pale face of Harry Potter.

'Malfoy, what were you doing?'

'Nothing.'

'Were you going to jump off?'

Harry stilled held Draco protectively, not letting go.

'What if I was Potter? My death would probably cheer you up plenty. You can tell everyone about how I cried and then how I finished myself off thanks to you.'

Harry gulped. _'So Hermione was right! Draco thinks I will tell everyone.'_

'Malfoy, your death would not cheer me up. I am here to tell you something.'

Malfoy was no longer looking at Harry. His gaze was focused on a spot on Harry's shoulder.

Harry's body was warm. Draco could feel the heat radiating off the raven-haired boy. Draco was therefore not planning to instruct Harry to let him go.

'Just spill the beans Harr... erm...Potter'

Harry gave Draco a curious look. 'I was going to let you know that I have no intentions to tell anyone that I have seen you crying yesterday.'

Draco now looked Harry in the face again.

'You are jesting, Potter.'

'Nope, no jesting. Mal...Draco - I am only going to say this once, I owe you an apology for barging into Snape's study yesterday.'

Draco was mildly shocked. Harry Potter saying he's sorry to Draco Malfoy?

'Potter, you do realize what you have just said?'

'Yes, I do realize. But do not expect me to say it again.'

And then Harry Potter gave a small smile to Draco Malfoy.

Draco's was dizzy. He could not believe it. Harry Potter has just given him, Draco Malfoy, his first genuine smile.

'Draco, you okay?'

'Did you just smile at me, Potter?' Malfoy's tone was half mocking and half surprised.

Harry smiled again.

Draco was in heaven. _'He just smiled at me again. He has a perfect smile.'_

Draco was taking in Harry's smile. Everything from the slight dimples on Harry's cheeks to the light inside those emerald eyes. Draco felt as if the eyes were calling out to him. And then Draco looked at those lips...

Unable to resist anymore, Draco leaned up.

The first contact was very light and gentle. Still, Draco was in heaven. He had to lean in more. Taking a little more courage, Draco increased the pressure from subtle to a full on kiss, noticing how full, smooth and silky Harry's lips were. Harry's scent was musky; the scent was amplifying the pleasure of the kiss. Harry mouth tasted like strawberries, Draco lightly nuzzled his nose against Harry's.

Harry's mind was frozen. His automatic reaction would have been to push Draco away. This was his enemy after all. And yet Harry could not. Harry was enjoying the experience immensely. Harry's eyes were still open, and he noticed a single tear make its way down Draco's cheek.

Gently, Harry pulled away. He looked at Draco's face. With his index finger, Harry brushed away the tear.

'What just happened?' Harry's voice was soft and low.

'I don't know.' Draco was slightly breathless.

'Draco, I...I think I should go.'

Draco's insides turned cold. He realized he just made a huge mistake.

'Don't get me wrong Draco. I enjoyed what just happened very much. I am just a bit surprised. Um... I am going to need time to think about this.'

Harry slowly got up, his mind still reeling.

'I'll see you later...Draco.'

Harry left, leaving Draco sitting on the cold marble.

Draco was however anything but cold. Draco's insides were hot. So Harry enjoyed the kiss. _'Maybe I do have a chance after all?'_

And with that thought, Draco enjoyed the last vestiges of the ruby sunset.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Lurches

Chapter 7

Harry was lying on his bed, attempting to analyze Draco's actions. Harry came to the conclusion that Draco definitely had some sort of attraction to Harry. Harry was remembering how mesmerized Draco Malfoy looked and the only thing Harry needed to do was to smile.

_'Does he actually have feelings for me?'_ Harry's stomach lurched but not in an unpleasant way. For some reason, he would really not mind Draco liking him. And now Harry's stomach lurched in the most unpleasant way.

The inevitable question arose: _'Why did I enjoy the kiss? He's a boy after all.'_

Harry has never questioned his sexuality but now he felt the immediate need to. _'Did I ever like girls? Well there was Cho, but the thing with her did not go anywhere. I was her Cedric anyway. Plus I really did not enjoy the awkward, sloppy and extremely wet kissing with her.' _

Harry was trying to remember the last girl he had any romantic connection to, physical or emotional. Harry could think of no one. _'Does this mean I am gay?'_

A lurch stronger then the previous two combined hit Harry's stomach.

Groaning, Harry tried in vain to get out of his bed.

There was knock on the door. It was Ron.

'Hey Harry, taking a nap?'

'Yeah Ron, I just woke up.' Harry was most relieved that Ron's obliviousness was at its best today.

'I was just going to talk to you about something Harry.'

'What about?'

'Well this may seem odd, but I want to talk about Ginny.'

Harry knew what Ron was going to say. In Ron's perfect world, Harry Potter would be Ronald Weasley's brother in-law.

Another lurch. Harry was slowly turning green.

'Well I know that Ginny likes you, Harry.' Ron looked a little awkward, with his face turning slightly red, a nice contrast to Harry's pasty grey look.

'Harry, I really think that you should give Ginny a chance. She cares for you a lot. I think you will be happy with each other.'

Harry's lurches were already turning into a deep, persistent pain in his stomach, but now Harry has also received a good dose of indignity.

_'How dare he imply that I should be with Ginny? Doesn't he understand that he can't pressure me into a relationship with his sister? What makes him think he can control my life?'_

Ron was just standing on the edge of Harry's bed, waiting for Harry's response.

_'Doesn't the stupid prat understand how much danger his sister will be in if Voldemort realizes that I am in a relationship with her. Besides, I feel _**_absolutely _**_nothing for Ginny.'_

'Harry?'

'Ron, I appreciate you looking out for me and Ginny. Still, my opinion will not change. My feelings for Ginny are completely unromantic - Ginny is like my sister.'

Ron looked a little taken aback. 'Harry, are you sure?'

'I am dead certain, Ron. And from now on please do not bring up this subject.'

'Why not?' Ron's face suddenly displayed a perfect feline grin. 'Harry is there another girl you are involved with? Is this why you are so uncomfortable talking about Ginny?'

Oh God, the lurches. _'For a completely oblivious prat, Ron can display the uncanny ability to make very controversial assumptions.'_

'No Ron, there are no girls.'

'I think you are lying to me Harry. You know with a bit of Hermione's help, I will be able to figure out who this girl is. It must be someone embarrassing since you did not tell us.'

Harry was now losing his patience. He needed Ron to leave right this instant. So Harry decided to go for the spot in Ron that would definitely make an impact.

'Maybe I did not tell you and Hermione because I feel like you assume too much while being my friends. I don't think my real friends would be nosing around in my personal life. Think about this, Ronald. Why do you think I have been more distant with you this year?'

Ron's face turned the color of a perfect cherry tomato. 'Is that what you really think Harry?'

For the final blow, Harry decided to say something very insulting:

'No Ron, that's not really what I think. What I really think is that you are an arrogant prat that assumes way too much. You are a coward too, you've been afraid of asking Hermione out for years now. Honestly Ron, you are such a hypocrite - you tell me to start a relationship with Ginny, while you have been stupidly reluctant with Hermione yourself.'

Ron's fists were very tight. 'Fine then, I will not bother the Golden Boy anymore.'

Ron stormed off, the echo of his last mocking sneer still in the air.

_'Suits him well.'_

The unpleasant lurching was still there, except now it was dulled by vindictive pleasure. For Harry, it felt really satisfying to get Ron to storm away like that. The pleasure was unfortunately very short-lived. The real issue at hand was suddenly suffocating Harry; the pulsing pain in his stomach was suddenly intensified.

_'Am I gay?'_

_'I definitely enjoyed that kiss. Hell, it was easily the best kiss I've ever gotten.'_

Harry now wondered if he wants the experience to repeat itself. _'I really, really do.' _

_'But he's Malfoy and besides I am still unsure about my sexuality.'_

And then Harry realized what would happen if somebody found out that he was in a relationship with a man, and Draco Malfoy of all people.

_'Nobody would understand. Ron will for sure punch me...or worse. Hermione would probably accuse me of being a coward and hiding it; that would be the end of my already waning friendship with her. The school would realize that their "savior" is bent. The Golden Boy, the Boy Who Lived is gay. Boy that will go well. I will lose everyone. Even Dumbledore will turn away from me. Snape might curse me into a thousand small bits once he realizes that I have spoiled his Godson.' _

_'A relationship with Dra...Malfoy is absolutely not what I need right now. I should go and tell him.'_

And with his mind set, Harry Potter got out of bed and was determined to find Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8 - The New Beginning

**_Dear Readers,_**

_**I have not been posting for nearly 24 hours, so to make up to you, I have decided to post 5 chapters wihin the course of the next 24 hours. Please enjoy and review!I have only received 2 reviews, which is really a pity. Low review count makes me very unmotivated to continue writing. Although there are plenty of potential reviewers, judging by the visitor and view counts.  
**_

**_I know the last chapter was a bit of a downer. Hopefully this chapter will change that.  
WARNING: This chapter has a slash (male on male action). Things get hot, so if you are not into that, you should consider skipping like the second half of the chapter. Don't say I did not warn you!  
_**

**_For those still reading please enjoy and REVIEW!_**

Chapter 8:

Harry was wondering where to find Draco at this time of the day. It was 9pm after all, the curfew for sixth years was not enforced until 11. Deciding that the Slytherin might want to be alone, not disturbed or insulted by his own house or any other student in the school, Harry has decided that Draco may have picked the library on the sixth floor as his study space.

Entering the library, Harry was surprised to see that only one person was sitting in a dim corner, at the very back of the library. Draco Malfoy was perusing through a very thick book, looking very concentrated.

Unknown to Harry, a certain pair of hazel eyes was observing his movements through a thin crack between a bookcase. This person had very bushy hair.

Harry quietly walked to Malfoy's desk, noticing that it was completely laden with books. Stopping about 10 feet from the desk, Harry could not understand why he wanted to hide behind a bookcase and observe the person simply sitting and reading a book. Nevertheless, Harry decided to hide behind a bookcase and watch Draco Malfoy study.

The person with the bushy hair was now watching Harry Potter's broad back turned at her.

Draco Malfoy was writing yet another History of Magic essay. The topic of the essay was very dull - the development of magical research in the medieval times. Draco's gaze was quickly becoming unfocused, the words he was reading in the book titled _The Decapitation Machines of The Medieval Times. _The words that were absorbed through Draco's eyes were simply washing his brain; Draco felt like the words were leaking out of his ears.

So permitting himself a little study break, Draco has decided to lean back on his chair and think about something much more enjoyable than history of magic. Draco's mind immediately brought back the memory of Draco's and Harry's kiss, mere hours ago. Remembering Harry's soft, full lips Draco suddenly felt his face heat up and flush. Draco's pants suddenly felt very tight. Surprised by his own reaction, Draco thought of Harry, wondering what the black-haired boy was doing right now. Harry said that he enjoyed the kiss. Draco's face immediately lit up and he gave a dazzling smile to the carpet. Feeling a lot more awake, Draco thought of reading another couple of paragraphs in his book.

Suddenly feeling watched, Draco looked up at the bookcase to his right. His stunning smile turned to a quizzical one as he sensed a presence. _'Is someone behind that bookcase watching me?'_

Meanwhile, Harry was very enthralled by the very attractive smile that was playing on Draco's equally, and if not more, attractive face. Harry could not deny it now, not after what happened today, Draco Malfoy was extremely attractive, no he was positively **hot**.  
_'Wow.' _That was the only thought playing in Harry's mind at this instance. So did Draco's very fair, flawless skin; his perfectly styled hair; his high cheekbones and those eyes. Harry was being summoned to those grey orbs, their mystery and beauty were spellbinding him on the spot. And finally Harry's eyes traveled to Draco's lips, the lips that not too long ago were giving Harry the most enjoyable experience of his life. Harry remembered those lips very vividly, the contact they were giving him were both velvety and feathery, while still being exploitative and enthusiastic. Harry's suddenly comprehended that his breathing quickened, becoming shallow. He suddenly felt hot and sultry. To his embarrassment, Harry felt the arousal in his tight jeans. Looking away from his jeans, Harry was not expecting to see Draco Malfoy stadning two feet away.

Draco did not expect Harry Potter to be behind that bookcase. He was mildly amused by Harry's reaction when the latter looked up at him.

'Draco?'

'Hello, Harry. Is it alright with you if I call you Harry?'

'Yeah, sure.' Harry voice was breathless. Seeing Draco did not improve the tricky situation in his pants; if anything, seeing Draco made the issue worse. Harry felt even warmer now, he could almost see his face growing pink.

'Have you been watching me Harry?'

'N...No!'

'I think you have been, I could feel somebody's gaze on me while sitting at the table.'

In contrast to Harry, Draco felt great. Draco knew this was because he just apprehended the spying boy. _'If I can make him feel less awkward and more comfortable, maybe he will get his courage back?' _

'Just admit it Harry, you've been checking me out for Merlin knows how long. But that is more than okay - I am happy you did.'

'Draco...I'

'Just admit it Harry, you are attracted to me, aren't you?'

Harry's Gryffindor nature could not grant a denial to such an upfront question.

'Yes Draco, I am really attracted.'

Draco was taken aback by the sudden brave response from Harry. Still looking at Harry, Draco has decided to put this bravery at a test:

'Well, then maybe we should explore this attraction...'

'What do you mean?' Harry knew his question was childish. He knew perfectly well where Draco was going with this.

'Are you honestly telling me that you don't know what I mean?'

'No, I obviously do Draco but where do we go for the exploration?' Harry's cooling cheeks where blazing once again as soon as he finished his question.

Draco chuckled. 'Just come with me, I'll show you just the perfect spot.'

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Following Draco, who has completely forgotten to take his things, they both left the library.

Draco led Harry to the most private spot he knew. There was no way they would be interrupted. Taking one flight of stairs up, Draco led Harry to the seventh floor corridor. Luckily for the two boys, there were no people they met. Arriving by a plane stretch of a wall, Harry saw Draco spot and make three short paces, back and forth.

'You know about the Room of Requirement?' Harry's asked incredulously.

'If you are a Slytherin like me, of course you would.' Draco said a little arrogantly.

Harry chuckled, only then discovering a tall, broad door appear out of nowhere. Entering the Room, Harry was very curious what Draco thought of.

Harry entered what he though must be the most luxurious bedroom he has ever been to.

The first thing Harry heard was a magnificent crackling fireplace. The walls were silver, yet the dancing flames were giving the walls a soft golden tinge. There was an ornate walnut table, surrounded by tall, elegant chairs. The second half of the room was dominated by a splendid king-size bed, which looked extremely comfortable. Also, there were two fluffy ottomans.

'I didn't know you were into fluffy furniture Draco.'

Draco gave a nervous giggle. It was his turn to turn pink and give a very un-Malfoyish shy smile.

Harry thought Draco looked extremely adorable like that. So taking the initiative, he turned to Draco and kissed him full on the lips. Draco, who was about to answer the fluffy comment was greeted by Harry's warm mouth. The comment forgotten, Draco decided to instead enjoy the bliss that was electrifying his body. Thinking that Harry would want a gentle kiss, Draco started very slowly and sensually. Draco was however proven wrong as he realized how longingly and hungrily Harry was kissing him.

The two boys' feet automatically led them to the bed. Harry ended up on the bed, with Draco on top of him. Still kissing, Draco began to rub his body not so gently against Harry. The friction between their bodies and the resultant pleasure drew a long groan from Harry, who was pressing Draco against him for more contact. Draco gave a mid-kiss smirk at Harry's groan. Both Draco and Harry realized that their biggest enemy at the moment was their clothing.

Kicking their shoes and socks off, the boys began their violent undressing while still trying to keep their mouths glued to each other. Draco took off Harry t shirt while Harry simply ripped off Draco's silk dress shirt. Both of the boys then took of their jeans. Two loud moans were ensued as soon as the underwear was gone. Feeling the ecstasy, Draco was once again on top of Harry, grinding his body against Harry's. Harry's groans of pleasure were getting louder.

Wishing for more noises of erotic pleasure from Draco, Harry began exploring Draco's mouth with his tongue. Harry gently probed Draco's mouth, never actually touching Draco's tongue. This drew a whine from Draco who buckled his hips and grounded at the Gryffindor's proud erection. This drew a low hiss from Harry, who immediately began to properly kiss the Slytherin. Thinking he was in control, Draco relaxed into the kiss and paid no attention to Harry's hands. Harry rubbed his hands against Draco's ribcage. The combined sensation of the kiss, the grinding and tickling were too much for Draco who gave a meowing cry.

Harry was gently laughing against Draco's mouth. Feeling exasperated, Draco decided to do one last thing that will for sure give the power over Harry to him. Gently breaking the kiss, Draco began to trail down kisses on Harry's neck. Occasionally sucking on the skin, Draco saw out of the corner of his eye Harry hand moving again. Beating Harry to it, Draco sucked on Harry's neck hard and put his hand on Harry's member, pumping it. Harry's hand did not reach it's destination, instead, Harry gave out an erotic sob of pleasure. Smirking, Draco slightly bit into Harry's neck. This drove Harry wild, as Draco was still pumping down his erection and biting him now. Harry was now emitting animal-like noises, much to Draco's satisfaction. Still pumping Harry's penis, Draco made sure that a hickey would appear on Harry's neck tomorrow. Making another trail of aggressive kisses down Harry's tanned body, Draco arrived at Harry's muscular chest. Taking the nipple in his mouth, Draco removed his hand from Harry's member and put in on the second nipple, tugging gently. More moans ensued from Harry, who was in capable of any resistance by now.

Harry thought that this was heaven. His legs were jelly, his mind was cloudy and yet every single cell in his body screamed to be caressed by Draco in some way. Harry never thought it would be possible for him to cum without touching his arousal. Harry knew he was now getting close. Fortunately, Draco sensed this and moved away from Harry's broad chest, making yet another trail of kisses down. Passing Harry's innie belly button, Draco was arriving at Harry's ultimate pleasure zone. Deciding to tease Harry more, Draco began nuzzling around Harry's penis. Another series of gentle kisses around Harry's arousal was almost enough to drive Harry over the edge.

'Draco!' Harry's voice was slightly hoarse. 'Please Draco!'

Draco was not done, he now moved on to fondle Harry's sack. 'Please Draco! Please!'

Finally obliging, Draco took Harry's member whole. Draco began rhythmically moving up and down Harry's shaft, occasionally nuzzling its side or sucking on Harry's sack. Harry knew that he was not going to last.

'Draco, I am gonna cum!'

Draco had no intention of releasing Harry's cock. Instead, Draco took Harry's pride full again. Harry gave one last strangled moan and his orgasm hit him. Draco took all of Harry's seed, it tasted sweet, with musky undertones.

Still breathing hard, Harry decided to aid Draco's highly aroused state. Pinning the lighter boy beneath him, Harry thought of testing how long Draco could last. Deciding to skip the teasing that Draco has so cruelly enforced on him. Instead, Harry went for the kill.

Putting Draco's whole member in his mouth, Harry commenced the sucking. Draco was giving series of whimpering moans that were echoing off the walls. Satisfied, Harry thought of doing more sinful things. Pulling back, Harry only took the head of Draco's penis in his mouth while fondling Draco's testicles. Draco whimpered due to the sensation, pulling Harry's hair. Harry then gently blew on Draco's erection. This sensation made Draco whimper even louder. Harry's mouth was no longer on Draco's cock. That meant the end of the world for Draco, who gave a gentle sob and bucked his hips.

'Eager aren't we?' Harry asked, slowly pumping Draco's cock.

'Please!'

'Please what?' Harry's tone was slightly mocking

'Harry! Please!' Draco's tone was slightly hysterical

'I can't hear you Draco.'

'Harry, please! Finish me!' Draco nearly screamed

Actually feeling sorry for the Slytherin, Harry began doing wicked things to Draco again.

Draco was about to cum. The immensely pleasurable tingling sensation that Harry was giving him was by far the best thing that happened to him. Thinking of Harry, the person who was giving him so much enjoyment, Draco was suddenly hit by his orgasm.

Just like Draco, Harry swallowed Draco's cum, every single drop of it. It tasted very fruity.

Now completely sated, the two boys shared one last lazy kiss.

'That was awesome.' Draco was still panting slightly.

'It really was, Draco. I had no idea your mouth was that talented.' Harry chortled.

Draco was already very pink, so there was no way he could turn pinker after that comment.

Facing each other and cuddling, the two boys let the gentle waves of sleep drift away the state of consciousness.

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Slow Start To A Friday

**_Dear Readers, _**

**_I am really sorry I have not been posting for several days. Christmas is not a good time for writing. I'll try sticking to my original promise of 1-2 chapters per day. _**

**_The review count is still not encouraging! :(_**

**_Please enjoy this chapter. The next one should be up within the next 24 hours. I am sorry this one is so short. _**

**_WARNING: MORE SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

Chapter 9

Draco was warm, very warm. He knew he was awake, yet he had no intention to open his eyes. He had not felt this way since...he could not even remember ever feeling so comfortable. His body was fully relaxed and it was only then that Draco felt a light breeze on his cheek. Grudgingly opening his blurry eyes, Draco realized that the breeze was the breath of a person with whom Draco was entwined in the most sensual way possible. Then last night came flooding back to Draco; Draco gave a masterful feline smile, carefully observing the person whose head was on his right shoulder.

Harry Potter had messy hair. That was the understatement of the year. Harry's jet black strands were entwined much like their owner and Draco Malfoy together in bed. Draco observed Harry's face, the long nose, the defined cheekbones, even the strong jaw. Draco could not think of anybody more adorable than Harry at the moment. Draco just wanted to lay there forever and not be bothered by the outside world.

Draco finally realized that he missed the striking emerald gaze behind those soft eyelids, eyelids that were protected by very long lashes. Deciding on the gentle awakening for Harry, Draco shifted very slightly so that his face could touch Harry's. Draco began gently blowing on Harry. This had no effect whatsoever on Harry, who mumbled in his sleep and shifted. Draco had to shift with Harry, but he was happy to. Seconds later, Draco was no longer trapped by Harry's toned torso.

Feeling particularly mischievous, Draco slowly began twirling circles on Harry's bare stomach. This had no effect on Harry either, if anything, Harry did not even stir or mumble this time. Now slightly perturbed, Draco thought of something much more decisive. Draco leaned into Harry and began to gently nuzzle the tanned skin on Harry's neck. Moving his head left to right, Draco carefully increased the pressure. Harry was still out cold. Now grumpy, Draco turned aggressive, kissing Harry's neck and pinching his nipple. Harry gave a moan, but was still shockingly asleep. Draco knew what he had to do...if this would not work, nothing would.

Harry was having the most blissful dream. He dreamed as if he was laying on material as soft as clouds, with not a care for the world. Harry felt extreme pleasure on his neck, then his nipples. The best thing was that the pleasure was increasing, becoming increasingly more erotic by the second. Whoever was doing this to him knew what he was doing. Harry arched his back to ensure more contact with whoever was going down his chest and past his navel. Harry suddenly thought that this person must love him; surely no one else would be doing this to him. Could it really be love? Harry's reverie was abruptly interrupted as a mouth licking the tip of Harry's steadily growing member... _'Oh my God!'_

Draco was definitely getting a reaction now. Blowing on Harry's dick, Draco swallowed it whole.

'Oh God!' Harry was now awake. His dream was not a dream. Looking down his body, Harry saw a blonde head moving up and down his pride. Gasping, Harry realized that his sack was now given special attention. 'Draco!' Harry's voice was a mix of grogginess and exhilaration.

Draco had no intention of stopping; his task was nearly complete anyway.

'Draco, please!' But Draco sucked hard right at the very moment. Harry's plea turned to a groan as Harry felt his overwhelming orgasm.

Once again, Draco swallowed every single bit of Harry's seed.

Harry was lying on the luxurious bed, panting as if he had just sprinted a mile.

'Nice way to wake up don't you think?' Draco had his cat-like smirk back on his face.

'Draco, I...I thought it was a dream...'

'That's because you are the Sleeping Beauty.' Draco's tone held a delicate note of mocking accusation.

Deciding not to answer Draco's remark, Harry looked around the room. His clothing was everywhere. Struggling to get up, Harry quickly put on his underwear and trousers. The shirt came on next. Harry's looked at the nude form of Draco.

'Aren't you going to dress?'

'Me, ha!' Draco waved his wand; all of his clothing was suddenly back on his body. 'Why are you in such a rush?'

'Trust me, if I skip breakfast, Hermione will do everything to find out why, even if it is the last thing she does.'

Harry was looking apologetic. 'I am sorry Draco, I couldn't return the favor.' Harry's face turned slightly pink and he hang his head to look at the floor.

Usually Draco would say 'you better be Potter' or 'stuff your guts Potter'. However, Draco just approached Harry and gave him a hug; the hug was followed by a kiss.

'It's okay Harry, go.'

Looking windswept by the kiss, Harry now had half the mind to stay. Pushing in however, Harry marched to the door and disappeared.

Draco was not unhappy. He knew that he would see Harry tonight.

_'Damn Draco Malfoy, you are in love.' _And with that thought, Draco prepared for his own departure.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 - From Cheery to Sour

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Here is another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Harry was entering the Great Hall, with a smile playing on his lips. Harry knew that he would inevitably meet up with Draco later that day. Nothing, not even the prospect of double Potions this afternoon could ruin Harry's good spirits.

Harry was very surprised to see Dumbledore at the Head table. Dumbledore was chatting with McGonagall, looking slightly grim. McGonagall then turned to look at the students, her gaze suddenly fixed on Harry. Harry then noticed Snape join into their conversation; Snape was looking unusually pale, in fact, Harry has never seen Snape to be wringing his clasped hands together like now.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. He was not surprised to find that Ron decided to sit with Dean and Seamus today. Still not feeling remorseful about the things Harry said to Ron only yesterday, Harry began tucking into his porridge. Just as he was about to reach for some toast, a huge barn owl landed by his plate, knocking an entire jug of orange juice onto Harry's breakfast. Still in good spirits, although people around him were laughing, Harry opened the now orange note attached to the owl.

_Harry,_

_You may have noticed that I am here today. I would like to see you in my office tomorrow night at 8. The matter is very serious. Please make sure no one sees you walk in or out of my office. _

_Please look at me Harry..._

Looking up at Dumbledore, Harry saw that the old wizard was having a lemon-drop with a bit too much gusto. Taking the cue for Dumbledore's gargoyle, Harry now began to wonder what his meeting with Dumbledore could be about. Harry then recalled that Dumbledore promised to share the information on how to destroy Voldemort.

Just as Harry was reaching for some toast, another owl landed by his hand, holding out a newspaper. Taking out the _Daily Prophet_, Harry saw something that almost ruined his elevated mood. The front picture showed a fortress-like building in the middle of a stormy sea, with a huge chunk of the foundation missing. The issue was titled "Mass Breakout from Azkaban". Harry did not need to read, he knew perfectly well who has escaped from the clutches of the ministry. Sure enough, Harry only had to turn to second page to find an unpleasantly familiar face sneering at him. Lucius Malfoy, even though incarcerated, still managed to display his power and arrogance by having a very authoritative look on his aristocratic face. Just then Harry realized that besides Malfoy, ten other Death Eaters are free. Bellatrix was already out, and the ten others must have been helped by Voldemort. Putting away the newspaper, his appetite slightly waning, Harry waved at the person who was going to ruin his day.

Hermione Granger was approaching the Gryffindor table. She looked very nervous, flinching when she saw the familiar jet black hair of her best friend. Making the beeline for Harry, Hermione considered what she was going to say. _'Should I even say anything? It would be extremely irresponsible of me to remain quiet. But it will also be extremely rude for me to admit to seeing everything.' _Opting to tell a half-truth, Hermione smiled as she sat down.

'Hello Harry.'

'Hi Hermione, sorry I did not come to do that herbology essay yesterday. I had a headache and decided to turn in early.'

'Really? A headache? Maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey?'

'No Hermione, it was not serious enough...'

'Harry you are so behind your classwork now. You know how hard it will be to catch up over the weekend, especially with double potions today; Snape will surely give something challenging.'

'I know Hermione, I'll try.'

'Maybe we should go and study in the library on the sixth floor today. I went there right before curfew yesterday.' Hermione suddenly clenched her fists, observing Harry carefully.

Harry was dizzy. Feeling slightly sick, Harry looked away from Hermione; his hands were shaking and beginning to sweat.

'Really you were there yesterday? You must have been alone there right?'

Hermione sighed. 'Harry James Potter, I saw and heard everything. I told you to be nice to Draco Malfoy, I did not tell you to be that nice!'

'Hermione, shush, please!'

'I am waiting for an explanation Harry.'

Taking a deep breath, Harry thought there was nothing to lose. Hermione would have found out eventually. Except now Harry was not sure if Hermione was willing to stand by him. A horrible thought crossed Harry's mind - what if Hermione will not accept him being gay?

Hermione could virtually see the conflict storming Harry's mind. _'Maybe I was a bit too harsh just now?' _Hermione then gently put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Harry, I am sorry I just demanded an explanation. That was wrong of me. It is your choice whether you want to tell me or not. Just remember I will always be here for you. Harry, we've been through hell and fire, you can tell me anything.'

Harry gulped, does this mean she will at least be accepting?

'Hermione, I... I think I like Draco Malfoy.'

Hermione has been expecting this. Deep down, Harry was after all a forgiving person, he could give Draco Malfoy a chance, no matter how many foul things the ferret did. What Hermione could not understand was how Draco agreed to give Harry a chance. Draco was risking everything being with Harry; he risked losing his family and then the Dark Lord's wrath. Draco must really care for Harry. Or else... a terrible though crossed Hermione's mind - what if Draco was getting close to Harry on You Know Who's orders?

'Harry, um, I figured you like Draco. I am not thrilled about that, but I am definitely accepting. Harry, just as a question, what do you think Draco is feeling for you?'

'I dunno... he must like me too?'

'Harry think about it, would he be with you just because he is attracted to you. Would he really risk everything he has, including his life?'

Harry though about it. Only one thing made sense for Harry and he was scared of that one thing.

'What are you saying Hermione?'

'Harry, what I am saying maybe completely wrong but I think Draco's feeling are more evolved than pure attraction. I think he is gone beyond liking you.'

'Are you saying he what...loves me?' Harry's voice was a whisper.

'It may well be true. But there is one more thing.'

'What?'

'Harry, I may sound very mean and insensitive right now, but we must not exclude the possibility that Draco is getting close to you on You Know Who's orders.'

This thought did not cross Harry's mind. It was a horrible idea. An idea that has a certain degree of being true.

'What do you think I should do now Hermione?'

Hermione thought about it. Being straightforward is usually the best course.

'I think you should just ask about his intentions Harry.' Hermione looked thoughtful again, at least until she spotted Ron sitting mere feet away.

'Harry, why is Ron not sitting here?'

Harry sighed. The day started out so well. Taking a deep breath, Harry prepared for another round of explaining.

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Snape's Warnings

**_Dear Readers, _**

**_As usual, please enjoy and REVIEW!_**

**_amatsukani, thanks for the kind review. Will try to update more frequently._**

**_Guest reviews are always highly appreciated. _**

Chapter 11

Harry Potter definitely had feelings for Draco Malfoy. This did not stop Harry Potter from having an inner voice of reason. He has decided to follow the rational voice of Hermione and question Draco's intentions. Harry was very nervous and he still had potions with Draco that day. How should he act? Cool and composed, or happy and sublime?

Harry was also afraid of being this close to Snape once again. The 100 foot proximity was usually the tolerable level for Snape. Snape would have probably cursed Harry to pixy dust if Harry had stayed a moment longer in the professor's study that night Draco was crying.

And finally there was the meeting with Dumbledore. What on earth was that about? Had Dumbledore finally realized that keeping his favorite student informed about Voldemort is a good idea? If he had, then Harry was very eager to get any information available. Voldemort has been getting stronger, that was a common knowledge judging by the increasing paranoia of one Cornelius Fudge. Even the Minister's methods seemed useless in comparison to Voldemort's cunning.

With some pondering to do, Harry has decided to make it early to his potions class. He really did not care about his classes anymore. It was the prospect of seeing Draco and actually working with Draco that drove Harry to arrive more than ten minutes early.

To Harry's great surprise, Snape's classroom door was already open. Evidently, the professor opted out of his usual banging door entrance today. Harry did not know if that meant Snape was in foul spirits today. Harry now heard another muffled voice; Harry immediately recognized the owner being Draco.

Harry really did not mind being with his blond boyfriend for ten minutes longer than he originally thought, so he entered the unusually dark classroom.

Snape was sitting at his desk, with Draco standing by his chair. Draco's head jerked up when he heard someone come in. Draco's expression was hard to decipher. Harry thought Draco was sad but this notion was immediately dismissed as Draco gave a truly angelic smile.

'Potter.' Snape's voice was chilly, but it lacked the usual bite of pure loathing.

'Professor?' Harry was looking at Snape with a slight frown.

'Do not expect to get extra house points just because you show up early for once, Potter.'

'I guess I should leave then, Professor.'

'No, no, Potter. I actually meant to converse with you. Right now is more than suitable.'

'Severus I should leave. Thank you for excusing me today.'

'Go Draco, if the pain gets worse, at least make the effort to visit the hospital wing.'

'I will be sure to, thank you.' Draco was heading towards the door.

'Draco is everything alright? Are you not feeling well?'

Draco did not expect Harry to say anything. It touched Draco that Harry cared enough to ask about his well-being right in front of Snape.

'I am fine, Harry. Just a bad headache.'

'So you are not going to be in class today?' Harry could not keep away the crestfallen look from Snape.

'No Potter, he obviously will not. If you are done your chit-chat with my Godson, I would like a word.'

'Bye Harry.' Draco left.

Snape flinched. He really was not used to Draco Malfoy calling Harry Potter by his first name.

'Sit down, Potter.' Snape's voice was stiff.

Harry sat down, expecting something resembling a mental torture from Snape. Harry silently prayed that Snape was not going to accuse him of anything again.

'Potter, I know what is going on between you and Draco.'

Harry was not expecting this. Draco must really trust his hook-nosed Godfather.

'Professor, I...'

'Potter, do not interrupt. I obviously do not endorse your relations with Draco. But Draco wishes for your connection to continue. I am therefore giving one warning Potter: should you hurt Draco in any way, physical or emotional, you will suffer my utmost displeasure.'

Harry did not understand. _'Why would I want to hurt Draco?'_

Snape went on. 'Also keep in mind Potter - Draco's actions are heavily affected by his upbringing. Draco is first and foremost, his father's son.'

Severus Snape was indeed a very cryptic man. Harry just simply did not understand why Snape was saying these things about Draco.

'Professor, I don't...'

'Potter, I told you to not interrupt me. I need to mention a matter that concerns you personally - your meeting with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow. Do not be late for the meeting, Potter. Moreover, it is in your interest to take everything that the Headmaster says seriously. At least attempt to absorb something the Headmaster will say.'

Harry was even more bewildered now. What did this all mean?

'That is all I needed to say Potter.'

Snape got up and flicked his wand. The torches in the classroom suddenly sprang to life.

Harry glanced at Snape. There was something odd about his potions master. Snape seemed to be paler than usual. The potion master's appearance was that of a very unhealthy man.

The students flooded the classroom. It was time for the class to start.

'You know what to do.' Snape managed his usual iciness and flicked his wand at the board. The instructions for a Wit-Sharpening potion appeared. 'You have two hours, begin.' Snape walked to his desk and sat down.

Harry really did not have the concentration for potions right now. What he did have concentration for was observing his professor's actions.

By the end of the two hour block, Harry came to one conclusion - Snape was having a day that is worse than very bad.

Snape was put-out. During the class, Snape did not get up from his desk a single time. He therefore did not take any points from Gryffindor or give any to Slytherin. For two hours, Severus Snape sat at his desk, staring at one spot on the wall. Only occasionally would Snape pinch the bridge of his nose or look down at his slightly shaking hands. Snape completely ignored another melted cauldron from Nevile. Snape did not even vanish Harry's way too thin Wit-Sharpening potion. When the bell rang, Snape simply got up and left the classroom.

Harry would give anything to know what happened to Snape. Harry would also spend the rest of the day thinking about Snape's warnings.

**_Please Review! _**


	12. Chapter 12 - An End To The Day

**_Warning: Slash._**

**_I look forward to reading your reviews. _**

Chapter 12

Harry was sitting at dinner when Hedwig landed right on his shoulder. Taking a note carefully attached to his owl's leg, Harry was struck by how elaborate the note looked. The parchment looked as if it were made out of pure silver, sealed with an elegant silver crest of one snake devouring the other. Curious, Harry opened the note; instantly, Harry cheered up considerably as he read through the neat cursive writing of Draco Malfoy.

_Harry, _

_Would you care to meet up with me in our usual spot on the seventh floor? Around 8?_

_You do not need to reply. _

_I really did miss you all day._

_Draco_

_P.S. Think of romance_

Think of romance? What is that supposed to mean? Why does everyone choose to play scramble with him today?

Still, Harry got a touching note from a person he deeply cares about and this was lifting his spirits up by the second.

Harry still remembered Hermione's advice on questioning Draco's intentions.

Looking at his watch, Harry saw that it was nearly 8. Leaping on his feet, Harry suddenly wondered about how he looks. Hoping he does not smell like the flobberworm mucous he had to use for his potion today, Harry journeyed to the Room of Requirement.

Draco was nowhere to be seen when Harry arrived. So taking the advantage of time, Harry thought of utilizing some tricks for his appeal, courtesy of Hermione. With a few long flourishes of his wand, Harry was suddenly wearing a viridescent t shirt which amplified the striking effect of Harry's brilliant emerald eyes. Harry could smell the musky cologne; this was also the courtesy of his charm work. Looking rather dashing, Harry waited. And waited. About 10 minutes later, a cute pout was positioned on Harry's frowning face.

_'So he decided to stand me up?' _Harry began angrily pacing, right where the special stretch of a wall guarded his and Draco's meeting room. _'Think of romance. How would bloody think of romance help?!' _Harry was getting seriously angry when out of the corner of his eye he caught something wooden brown. Turning his head, Harry saw the tall door to the Room of Requirement. Still perplexed, Harry pushed the door.

Harry immediately understood Draco's meaning of "think of romance" as soon as he saw Draco himself laying on his back on a magnificent king-size four-poster. Feeling rather stupid and guilty, Harry made his presence known by giving a small cough.

Draco was instantly on his feet, looking around at his guest.

'Harry! Finally. I started to think you would turn me down.'

Harry opted to not complain about the Snape-like style of encoding Draco used in his note.

'Draco.' Harry approached Draco, looking right at the other boy's eyes. Harry was always intrigued by the grey in those eyes, so he did one thing sensible to him at the moment. Closing the distance between Draco, Harry hugged his platinum blond lover.

Draco laughed gently. Harry pulled back, giving Draco a quizzical look. 'Sorry Harry, not a reaction I was expecting.'

'Oh really?' Harry's voice was sagging with polite sarcasm. Harry then gave Draco a full-on kiss on the lips.

'Ok that is a lot better.' Draco said.

'Why did we stop?' Harry was very disappointed by the cessation of the kiss.

'Because I am hungry. And we will eat and... see where things go there.' Draco turned very pink after he said those words.

It were those moments when Harry thought that Draco was most kissable. Draco's shy embarrassment was simply too hard and cute to resist.

Draco moved to the small candle-lit table and sat down.

Intrigued by the food Draco asked the room for; Harry followed his companion and sat down.

Draco had, as Harry guessed, asked for his own favorites. There were crackers with black caviar (typical for Draco), a mouth-watering slow roasted pheasant and a platter of strawberries that were just begging to be dipped into the warm chocolate nearby.

Harry barely had dinner, so joining Draco seemed fine to him. The two boys ate in silence first, until Harry decided to bring up the delicate topic of Draco's feelings for him.

'Draco?'

'Yeah?'

'If you were to pick a side in this war, what side would you chose?'

Draco swallowed his pheasant. What an odd question to ask.

'Why do you think I would not choose your side?'

'Well...' Harry realized that this conversation was really not going where he wanted it to go. Opting for a relatively blunt blow, Harry answered:

'Well, it's just your dad. I mean he's going to join Voldemort isn't he?'

Draco's face paled. This was the topic to never be breached.

'So just because my father is on the Dark Lord's side, I should join him.'

'Well...when you put it that way...'

'Harry, I would rather not discuss my father right now.'

'Of course, I am sorry Draco.' Harry needed to approach this at another angle. Harry could think of no other angle. _'Be straightforward, are you a Gryffindor or not?' _Harry's inner voice was crushing any hope of getting an answer from Draco without being direct.

Draco had moved on to dessert, dipping sweet strawberries into generous amounts of chocolate.

Harry's resolve crumbled, he had to comply with his inner voice.

'Draco, what are your feelings for me?' Draco was very taken aback by the bluntness of the question.

'Why do you ask me these questions Harry?' Draco's voice was very calm, but he could distantly sense where this conversation was going.

'I just wanted to know. With the war and everything...'

'Are you questioning my intentions Harry?' Draco's voice was calm. But inside, Draco was fighting with himself. 'You think my feelings are not genuine don't you?' 'You think I am on a mission to harm you, don't you?' Draco's voice cracked slightly at the last question.

Harry was stunned. _'How can Draco infer so well? What do I say now?' _

'Answer me Harry!' Draco's voice rang out cold in the quiet room.

'Draco, please you must understand. This has been so sudden, I can still hardly believe that you can put the years of hating me behind you.'

Draco instantly retaliated: 'And how can you put the last 5 years behind us? How can you forget?'

'Draco, I...'

Draco had however cut off any explanations Harry had to offer. Draco had to get this behind them. Harry's trust must be absolute for the future. That was essential.

'You will listen carefully Harry. Just listen to what I have to say. If my questions do not satisfy you, you are always welcome to get up and leave. The choice is yours.'

Harry remained floored to his seat, expecting Draco's explanations.

Draco took a deep breath. 'Do you think I would have risked everything I have? My parents, my family name, my inheritance and my pride? Do you think I would have risked everything had I not had any feelings for you? Do you think I would act all nice around you had I not had strong feelings for you? Do you think I would sacrifice my life for you had I not loved you? Just ask yourself these questions, Harry.'

Harry was sitting dazed, frozen and stunned. Harry understood that he made a huge mistake to ask Draco this in the first place. _'How can he ever forgive me now?' _

'Draco, I am so sorry. I should never have asked. I never thought about the danger you put yourself in being with me here, for me. I was really selfish; can I ever make it up to you?' Nervously, Harry popped a strawberry in his mouth, at least some of his muscles are not strained, awaiting for Draco's response.

'Harry, I am not angry with you. I just need to make sure you trust me.' Draco sat back in his chair, watching the other very handsome boy.

Harry got a huge weight of his shoulders. Draco really is very forgiving. And Draco said that he loved Harry.

'Do you really love me Draco?' Harry popped another strawberry, this one was absolutely necessary.

Draco paused for a moment before answering. 'Yes Harry, I really do.'

Harry never felt butterflies in his stomach, but he thought this what they must feel like. Suddenly getting up from his seat, Harry bounded at Draco. Harry instantly initiated a passionate kiss. Draco opened his mouth more in surprise due to Harry's reaction. However, Draco realized that kissing back is more than practical. Draco needed to feel some solace in the contact with Harry. The kiss was magnified by the fact that Harry still had a strawberry in his mouth, and this strawberry ended up in Draco's mouth, while Draco's love for chocolate guaranteed an abundance of it in Harry's mouth. Both of the lovers moaned in pleasure.

Realizing that Draco's chair is certainly not enough room for them, Harry and Draco moved to the bed.

With the clothing already disposed of, Harry thought of making up for Draco with his mouth.

Harry's kissing became more frantic. The kiss was over mere seconds ago, but Harry was already sucking and tugging on Draco's neck and jawline. Draco was experiencing pure bliss and ecstasy. That gasping moans that were escaping Draco's throat kept Harry very satisfied.

When Harry enveloped Draco's pride in his mouth and began sucking gently, Draco nearly came on the spot.

'Harry!'

Harry just smiled and blew on Draco's member very gently. Draco was not going to last very long at all. It was in this moment of pure rapture that Draco Malfoy realized that he would not be able to live without Harry Potter in his life. For far too long and often have their fates been intercepted, but never joined. Draco Malfoy, the boy who never trusted anyone, was now trusting the person who was doing very sinful, albeit extremely delightful things to him. Draco made his choice

'Harry.' Despite the virtual paradise, Draco's voice was very calm. This calmness made Harry much less preoccupied.

'What is it love?'

'Harry, I want you to make love to me.'

'That is what I've been doing haven't I?' Harry chuckled gently.

'I want us to go the full way.' Draco's voice carried a considerable degree of huskiness in it.

'Draco, are you sure?' Harry was very hesitant. This was moving very fast.

'Harry, I love you, I need you, please.' Draco's voice now carried a hint of plea in it.

It was Harry's turn to be in heaven. Draco must trust him completely to ask for **that **to happen. Could Harry ever trust Draco this much?

'Alright Draco, I will. I promise I will go very slowly and gently.'

Harry's words brought a huge wave of excitement inside Draco.

Harry knew he had to be very gentle. It was Draco's first time.

Harry began making series of kisses, very different from the ones he made moments ago. These were tamed, much softer and more tender caresses. This difference brought on a completely different awareness inside Draco - tranquility. This was the sublime, transcendental state. Draco was in peace and ecstasy at the same time.

Harry wished for a bottle of lubricant, immediately noticing one on a bedside table.

Draco state of serenity was not disturbed when a single digit entered him. The disturbance did not occur for two digits either.

Draco felt only mild discomfort when a third finger was added. Harry was indeed very slow and deliberate. Harry almost did not stop himself from making a soft crooning noise when he saw Draco's mild discomfort. The last thing Draco needed now was to witness Harry's surprise or indecision.

'Draco are you sure you want this?'

By now fully stretched, Draco was almost praying for Harry to enter him.

'Harry, please. I want you so much.'

Positioning himself slightly above Draco, Harry put the tip of his penis at Draco's entrance. Pushing in slightly, Harry was met with very little resistance.

Draco felt slight pain. The burning sensation was not terrible; however he knew he would need a more time to adjust to Harry's significant length.

Harry paused, looking at Draco's face. Draco was looking directly at him. Harry did the only thing he could possible think of, leaning into Draco, Harry gave the softest, the most feather-like kiss to Draco. Draco kissed back hungrily, his pain now disappearing completely. His whole body was now screaming for more Harry.

'Harry, please!'

Taking that as the cue to push on, Harry was still advancing at snail pace.

Draco was now slightly desperate. Every single cell in his body was begging for Harry to move inside more.

'Harry, please!'

Harry interpreted that as a permission to push inside more. Pushing until he was fully in, Harry experienced a tingling pleasure around his length. This pleasure was radiating upwards, Harry had to concentrate and to not start moving too fast, causing Draco pain.

'Draco, can I move more?'

'Yes!'

Harry began moving back and forth, the tingling pleasure growing with every move. Harry groaned, he could hardly resist.

'Harry, faster!'

Harry sped up substantially, his pleasure now beginning to overwhelm him.

Harry suddenly hit Draco's sweet spot. Draco nearly screamed with pleasure.

'Harry, please faster. Do that again, please!'

Harry did not need to be told twice, he was thrusting very fast now, pushing in and out of Draco. There was no way he was going to last another minute like this. Watching Draco's facial expressions, Harry began concentrating on hitting the spot that drove Draco mad.

Draco could not stop the sounds coming out of his mouth. He had never felt this good. The breathtaking pleasure that kept on peaking was making Draco produce inhumane sounds. He was very, very close to the point of no return.

'Harry, I am going to cum!'

'Cum for me Draco!'

Harry was ramming into Draco wildly now. His orgasm took him by a surprise with its abruptness. Giving a great shout, Harry came inside Draco.

Draco's orgasm hit him at the same instance as Harry's. Draco gave an animal-like moan and his seed came spurting out, coating his and Harry's chests.

Harry seemed to recover first, very gently pulling out of Draco.

Still breathing shakily, the two lovers were too spent and sated to do much more than hug each other. The magic of sleep was soon upon them, ending their day.

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	13. Chapter 13 - A Chat With Dumbledore

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Please enjoy and REVIEW!**_

Chapter 13

Harry woke up very comfortable. He recalled last night with Draco. Not only was Harry sure of Draco's complete trust, but also Draco's confession of love for Harry. Harry smiled into the pillow through which he could see the autumn sunlight. What time was it? Evidently, Harry and Draco missed breakfast and possibly lunch. Lifting his head above the pillow, Harry immediately recognized a blond head nearby. Harry and Draco were not as entwined as their first sexual encounter, but the contact between them was still undeniable.

Draco nestled himself in the crook of Harry's arm, snoring gently, his mouth not fully closing. Two things were amusing Harry - Draco seemed to smile even when he slept, the shadow of a sneaky smirk still visible; another thing even more amusing was the small pool of drool, on which Draco had positioned his ear.

Looking at his lover with fondness, Harry thought that even if he fails school this year, his life still gained a lot more meaning for him. He now had Draco, a person he can dream of spending the rest of his life with. This was worth a lot more than any amount of schooling Harry could ever accomplish.

Opting to let Draco sleep, snore and drool, Harry carefully got up, contemplating on the day ahead. A huge thing was on the agenda today - A meeting with Dumbledore. Harry was looking forward to the occasion with a slight amount of trepidation.

Harry looked at his watch which was on the ground thanks to the frenzy yesterday. It was 2pm, boy did the boys sleep for a while. Harry felt guilty for not waking up Draco. What if the Slytherin had places to be. Besides, Harry did not feel like abandoning Draco alone.

Harry bent over Draco's lying figure and kissed the blond's luscious lips. Draco opened his eyes, feeling Harry's eager tongue. This was indeed an excellent way to wake up.

'Good morning sleepyhead.' Harry was slightly breathless with an adorable pink flush to his cheeks.

'Good morning Harry. Did you wish for a window?'

'No I did not, I am fairly sure we should be thanking the room for all the sunlight.'

'What time is it?'

'It's just after 2pm. I don't know how we slept for this long.'

'Merlin, we missed all our classes! Lucky we don't have potions today, Snape would probably have his eyes on his forehead if he realized why we are late.'

'Yeah, I don't think the git's small, tiny heart would handle the notion of me deflowering his Godson.'

Draco laughed, the animosity between Snape and Harry was sometimes comical.

'Speaking of Snape, I have something to tell you Draco.' Draco was waiting for some elaboration. 'Is your Godfather alright Draco? He was not himself at yesterday's potions. I believe this was the first time in six years that Gryffindor did not lose House Points.'

'Really?' Draco put up a carefully constructed bemused mask on his face.

'Yeah, he seems really nervous about something. I almost feel sorry for the prat - he looked sad and really distraught.'

'Harry, I am sure it's just his schedule. He has been overworking himself severely. I never thought you would inquire about his well-being. I really must let him now, he will be most touched.'

Harry had no reply to that except for a shocked, pleading look he was now giving Draco. Draco gave a gentle silvery laugh. And just like that, the issue of Snape was closed.

'Well there is really no point going to the last class of the day and being late.'

'I do not know about you, but I am in a desperate need of a bath after yesterday.' Draco gave Harry a wink.

As much as Harry would love to take a bath with Draco, he still had Hermione to talk to. Harry was in a good mood, he might even commence a conversation with Ron.

'Draco, I do have to go. Hermione might raise an alarm once she runs out of rooms to look for me.'

'Oh alright.' Draco was disappointed that Harry had to leave so soon. He was really hoping for some fun with Harry in a warm, leathery water in the prefects' bath. Oh well, more bubbles for Draco.

Harry really did not want to leave. He sat down at the table, watching Draco.

Would Harry ever be able to love Draco to the same extent as Draco loves him? Draco already conquered Harry's trust, a commendable feat considering the five years of rivalry between the Boy-Who-Lived and the Slytherin Blond Prince.

'Draco. We will not be able to see each other tonight. I have to see Dumbledore late.'

Draco was silently relieved he did not have to bring up this subject. He really did not have a good excuse for why he was not able to see Harry tonight.

Harry got up to leave. He stared a little shyly at his gorgeous Slytherin boyfriend. Harry really was lucky.

'I will see you tomorrow night for sure love.'

Draco was once again relieved. He did not need to think of a reason for Harry to seem him again. Harry's apparent trust and eagerness sealed the deal.

Harry initiated the goodbye kiss. Draco responded very eagerly, making sure to grind his hips against Harry's.

Harry moaned but knew if he stayed, he would most definitely miss his meeting with Dumbledore.

Draco knew he lost this fight. Slightly crestfallen, Draco waved goodbye to Harry.

Harry almost stayed, just almost. But pushing through, Harry opened the door and set his sights for the Gryffindor common room.

Sitting in his favorite seat in front of the fireplace, Harry and Hermione talked about Draco. Hermione was very happy for Draco. Although it would surely be not her primary choice, Hermione had to admit that Draco Malfoy did make Harry Potter happy. Harry needed that, someone to take him out of the hole that appeared after Sirius' death. For the first time this year, Hermione could see light inside Harry Potter's emerald jewels. That light intensified every time Harry mentioned Draco.

Hermione was obviously condoning Harry's skipping of all the classes. Harry was now really behind, but Hermione hoped that Draco and she will be able to get Harry back on schedule. Filled with optimism for her best friend, Hermione set her course to the library, where she promised herself to finish her essay on Ancient Runes.

Meanwhile, Harry made it downstairs to the kitchens, where for more than 3 hours he was shoved with various food items. After readjusting his belt and feeling like the day is not to waste after all, Harry waved a polite goodbye to the ecstatic house elves. The elves were almost crying as they had to say their goodbyes to the ever-amiable nature of Harry Potter.

Harry decided to make it to Dumbledore's. As he arrived to the gargoyle and said the password (Lemon Drop), Harry nearly walked in head-first into Severus Snape. Snape was in a seething mood, but when he saw Harry his gaze almost softened.

'Potter.'

'Professor.' Harry's voice was cautious as he expected Snape to take 20 points from Harry just because he bumped into the professor.

'I am happy you're not late, Potter.' Snape was not giving Harry the usual murderous look. 'You better give the Headmaster 5 more minutes, the Minister for Magic is currently inside.'

'I'll be sure to professor.'

'Farewell, Potter. Good day to you.'

Snape left, with his usual swish of a billowing cloak.

_'Did Snape just wish me a good day?' _Harry thought. _'Wasn't he in a bad mood?'_

Harry made it up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office. As he approached the door, he heard raised voices.

'For the last time Dumbledore, this plan must work. Severus is just being his usual self. I hope he does not start telling our bate anything.'

'I have my confidence in Severus, Cornelius. He is perfectly trustworthy.'

'Snape is lacking confidence in our business, Dumbledore.' Fudge's tone was dismissive. 'I better return to the Ministry, good night to you, Dumbledore.'

Minister Fudge opened the door. When he saw Harry, he gave him a sinisterly sweet smile.

'Harry my boy.'

'Minister.' Harry voice was not a chipper, Fudge managed to retain his position for all these years, despite his cruelty.

'The headmaster is waiting for you. I really wish we had the time for a chat. Another time then...'

'Good night, Minister.' It was Harry's turn to be dismissive. He really did not want to have a "chat" with Fudge.

'Good evening Harry.' That was the greeting Harry received upon entering the old man's office.

'Professor Dumbledore.' Harry observed the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked his usual self, radiating power around the room, despite the fact he was already wearing his night gown.

'Won't you sit down?' Dumbledore pointed at a soft, cushy chair right in front of his desk.

Harry sat, giving Dumbledore an eager look of expectation.

'Now to business at hand, Harry.'

Harry straightened his back, now finally he will get some information on Voldemort.

'I called you here today to discuss a matter of great importance, Harry.'

'Is it about Voldemort professor? Harry could not keep his excitement out of his voice.

'Yes and no, Harry.' Dumbledore paused, observing Harry. Dumbledore was not mistaken, the boy wanted information.

'Harry, as you know, Lord Voldemort is gaining power.'

Harry nodded, this was no new information.

'His strength will not be full until he successfully murders you Harry. You death will bring Voldemort to the zenith of his power.'

'I think you may be overestimating my importance, professor.'

'I can assure you, I am not.'

Dumbledore gave Harry his usual piercing look. That was the look of supposed "trust me".

'Harry, we, that is to say I and the Minister, have received very discouraging news. Voldemort may have already infiltrated Hogwarts with a spy.'

'A spy?'

'Quite right, this spy will most likely try to kill you Harry.'

'You are saying that Voldemort does not want to kill me himself?'

'Quite right again, Harry. As you may recall the events in the Ministry last summer,' Dumbledore's voice was softer this time. Harry did not want to remember his disastrous excursion to the Ministry last summer. 'Voldemort had tried to kill you again, without hesitation. Forgive me for my daring, but had I not arrived in time, you would not be here right now.'

Harry bowed his head slightly, to indicate his gratitude to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled. 'Harry, you are the Chosen One. The prophecy itself says so. You are the crucial factor in our strive to destroy Voldemort.'

'Then tell me sir, how do we destroy him?' Again Harry could not keep the eagerness out of his voice.

'Before destroying Voldemort, we must assure your safety, Harry.'

Harry gave Dumbledore a puzzled look. Wasn't Dumbledore going to say anything constructive?

Dumbledore again, was watching Harry through his half-moon spectacles. The blue gaze was utilizing its x-ray ability.

'For the sake of your security inside this castle. The Minister has thought of offering you extra means of security. These means come in form of two Aurors.'

Harry feeling of confusion was now mixed with slight anger. 'Professor, I will not accept bodyguards.'

'I expected resistance from you, Harry.' Dumbledore was still looking right at Harry. 'Let me once gain, stress the importance of your safety. I believe that keeping Aurors constantly around you will deter this spy.'

'Forgive me professor.' Harry forced the other word out, he was sure Dumbledore could sense his anger. 'Shouldn't the Aurors be doing something more constructive, like **actually **trying to figure out who this infiltrator is?' Harry raised his voice an octave: 'I will not accept bodyguards, Headmaster, no matter how hard you try to persuade me. Besides, this will cause a lot of questions from the students. Shouldn't we be keeping this concealed? The students might start to panic if they realize that there is a spy in school.'

Dumbledore gave Harry a sad-like smile. 'Harry, Harry. I am not prepared to risk your life just to keep you few more students in this school just to prevent their parents from taking them away. You are vital to the Ministry and the Order.' Dumbledore now sounded like a broken record. 'The Aurors will be here next week, I will ask you to assist them in providing your safety. I ask you to not use your invisibility cloak and not to be outside your dormitory past curfew.'

Harry's anger rose like a wildfire. So Dumbledore was determined to keep him in the dark, misinformed. Dumbledore as always, wanted to keep Harry clean and unbroken, just like a pane of glass. How many accomplishments does the old man need to see before he understands that he, Harry is ready to know something, anything on how to kill Voldemort.

Harry got up, almost incapable of holding back his anger. Dumbledore was still watching him. 'Fine, professor. if you insist, then I will consent. But I am not interacting with these Aurors in any way.'

Dumbledore sighed. Relieved that Harry was angry and persuaded. 'Thank you, Harry. It is getting late, perhaps it is time to wish each other goodnight.' Dumbledore's voice carried a significant note of finality in it.

Harry did not need to be told twice, getting up brusquely, Harry strode to the door. Harry could not resist slamming it shut.

Dumbledore sighed at the noise. With grim satisfaction, he approached the sleeping Fawkes and stroked the bird's magnificent head.

'It had to be done, Fawkes. It had to be done.'

_**Please REVIEW. Tell me what you think is going to happen next.  
**_


	14. Chapter 14 - It Ends Here

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**The number of reviews rose significantly in the last few days. Thanks to everyone reviewing. **_

_**As always thanks for reading and continue to review!**_

Chapter 14

Harry left Dumbledore office. It has been a while since he felt this angry at anybody. What was Dumbledore thinking. Is Harry really incapable of defending himself? Hasn't Harry survived Voldemort's attacks five times already, with four of them on his own?

Harry entered the common room after nearly shouting the password at the Fat Lady. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Harry was satisfied with that, since he could not handle to have a proper conversation with anybody without shouting.

Harry considered the Aurors he was to receive. What will the people say? How is Harry supposed to see anyone without being surrounded by Aurors? How is Harry supposed to see Draco?

Harry's anger dissipated when he thought of his handsome lover.

Cooled down by Draco, Harry drifted off to relatively peaceful sleep.

The morning brought a very tired Harry Potter to breakfast. Strangely, only eight people were at breakfast. Hermione was there already, tucking into her eggs and bacon, looking very cheerful. There were no other Gryffindors. There were no Hufflepuffs and only four Ravenclaws. The last person present was Severus Snape. Snape was looking very lonely, alone at the Head Table. Snape was not looking at anyone, his expression very glum. Harry observed his potions master, what he saw was very bloodshot eyes and an unhealthily pale visage. Snape's face also looked pale, as if he lost significant weight. Perhaps Snape felt someone looking at him, he looked up at Harry. Snape's expression could not be called an expression. Snape's eyes did not harden, soften or change in any other way. His muscles did not twitch or move in any other way. Snape was now giving Harry his morose look.

Very confused, Harry looked away quickly. _'Maybe he is sad that Draco is busy with me now, instead of him?' _Harry thought. That did not make sense however because Snape would have been making Harry's life hell lately. Reminding himself to think about Snape later, Harry joined Hermione.

'Hi Harry. What was that look Snape was just giving you?'

'You noticed it too? He seems really strange lately.'

'I've noticed. He looks awful. Do you think he's alright?'

'I dunno. Why do you look so happy today?'

'I don't know, I am just happy. The weather is nice too.'

Harry looked up, grey storm-like clouds were the contents of the ceiling today. 'Right, the weather is nice. Just spit it out Hermione.'

Hermione sighed. 'I guess it's only fair.'

Harry looked at her expectantly, waiting for some story of how Hermione beat Draco in the last Transfiguration assignment.

'It's him Harry. Things happened with him.' Hermione was excessively dreamy.

'With whom?' Harry guessed the answer

'It's Ron isn't it? He finally got the guts to do something with you?'

'Don't insult Ron, Harry.' Hermione looked seriously pissed-off. 'And yes, he asked me out yesterday. Then we kissed. Oh God, it was so sweet.'

'So that's why you haven't been nagging me about Draco, haven't been wondering about Snape or even asked about what happened at Dumbledore's yesterday. Above all, you have not been bothering me about all the schoolwork I am missing.' Harry suddenly understood. 'You did not kiss yesterday, this has been going on for a while! No wonder Ron seems content with me not talking to me.'

Hermione looked caught. 'Harry, this hasn't been going on for a while.'

Harry simply stared at Hermione, she could not meet his penetrating emerald gaze.

'Oh fine, yes it has been going on for a week now. Ron came to me the very same night your had your fight.'

'Wait, what happened to make you so happy then?' Harry secretly guessed the answer, nevertheless he wanted Hermione to squirm in discomfort. After all, she made him squirm like that mere days ago when she found out about Draco.

'Something more happened didn't it? Something more than a kiss.'

Hermione's blush was shameless. She looked the color of Ron's maroon sweater.

'Harry, I...'

'It's alright, I do not want to know the details. This is a bit of a surprise though.'

Hermione bowed her head. Harry was intelligent, despite all the classes he has been skipping.

Finishing off her breakfast at top speed, Hermione waved Harry goodbye and ran away to her most favorite place on Earth - library.

Harry's day was interesting to say the least.

His morning Transfiguration was a nightmare. McGonagall took off 40 points from him because for the second essay in a row Harry has failed to hand it in.

'You're lucky I am busy this week, Potter. It would have been a month's detention in addition.' She screeched.

With McGonagall's voice inside his head, Harry made it to his Charms.

Flitwick was not impressed with Harry's charmwork.

'Mr. Potter, 30 points from Gryffindor for starting a fire in my classroom. You are supposed to produce water, not kill all my students!'

Then it was a glum lunch for Harry. Then his Herbology.

Sprout was not better.

'Potter! 50 points from Gryffindor for killing my plant, Potter!'

It was double Potions next. Harry was considering skipping. He did not want to see a "D" or even a "T" as the last grade he got for his essays.

Knowing full well that skipping Snape's class was literally calling upon the skies to struck him down with lightning, Harry made it to the class.

To Harry's sheer disappointment, Draco was not present again. _'Is he avoiding me? Can't be another headache.' _But then Harry remembered that Draco wanted to see Harry very eagerly only two days ago.

Snape was sitting at his desk as the student's filed in.

Not bothering to give his poisonous facade again, Snape simply called out the same five words as the last class: 'You know what to do.'

Snape then flicked his wand lazily, and twenty or so essays flew back. Harry did not only get the essay though. There was a piece of parchment attached to his essay, on which a spiky "Ex" was written.

Very curious, Harry read the note attached:

_Mr. Potter, _

_As of now you are excused from all the potions essays you have received a letter grade "E" or below. This means you have been excused from all of the assignments this year. _

_Severus Snape. _

Harry had to pinch himself. Snape excusing him? Why did he do that? Looking at his professor, Harry saw that Snape was once again staring at one grey spot on the wall.  
Snape did just that for the next two hours.

Harry wondered if he should talk to Snape. The man surprised Harry to say the least. Harry then thought: _'What if this is a fluke. What if I am not the one to be excused?' _Deciding to not approach Snape, who once again left as soon as the bell rang, Harry was left to his own thoughts.

The evening approached fast for Harry, who was determined to see Draco. Harry quickly scribbled a note, this was much less elegant than Draco's note two days prior:

_Draco, _

_I would love to see you tonight. _

_Usual meeting spot? _

_Love from Harry. _

Harry smiled inwardly as he charmed the little paper into an airplane. The airplane zoomed away, finding its new owner.

Harry decided to dispose of pleasantries tonight and went a for a simple blue t shirt and a regular pair of jeans. Harry did not put perfume on tonight, or did his hair. What was his Slytherin prince going to say about the attire?

The blond prince as it seemed, did not mind Harry's choice of clothing at all.

It seemed Draco was taking in the Harry's fairly peaceful mood.

The Room of Requirement stayed the same as last time.

'Couldn't you wish for something of your own, Harry?'

Harry blushed slightly. 'I just couldn't really think of anything. I will next time though.'

'Promise?' Draco sounded almost needy.

'I promise, Draco.' Harry looked at Draco closely. 'Are you okay? You seem extra quiet tonight.'

'I am fine.' Draco easily waved of Harry.

The two boys were sitting in front of the fireplace tonight. Harry had his arms wrapped around Draco's slimmer body. Draco in turn had his head lightly grazing Harry's shoulder.

'Did you want to relax tonight Harry?'

Harry looked over at the bed, feeling mildly aroused already.

Draco has seen Harry look over and chuckled. 'I didn't mean it like that, silly. I meant literally relax. How about wine?'

Harry considered this. He really did not mind staying with Draco like this all night.

'Sure. I am not a big wine-drinker, so I trust your choice Draco.'

Draco smirked at this. Draco was doing lots of un-Malfoyish things lately, this was however the most Malfoy-like smile Harry had witnessed for a while.

Draco got up, turned his back to Harry and thought of Cabernet. The bottle instantly appeared on the table. Draco was now pouring wine, excessively slowly.

'Draco why did it take you so long to pour the wine?'

Draco gave a fake laugh at this. 'Well a Malfoy has to know how to properly serve wine, Potter.'

Harry chuckled at the use of his last name.

Taking the offered glass, Harry did not notice that his seemed to have slightly more wine in it than Draco's.

'Cheers.' Harry toasted Draco and drank the wine.

'Yes, cheers indeed.' Draco watched as Harry took a rather large gulp of the wine.

Harry chuckled again, starting to feel oddly sleepy.

'Harry.' Draco's voice was very quiet and very sorrowful.

'Yeah?' Harry's voice sounded distant, his feeling of sleepiness growing with each passing moment.

'I love you Harry.'

Harry tried to keep himself awake, but the sleepiness was so enjoyable. Harry closed his eyes.

'Draco, I...' Harry yawned. 'I think I love you too.'

Harry's head flopped back against the sofa behind him.

A tear was traveling down Draco's soft, milky cheek.

Still sitting, Draco Malfoy hugged and kissed the sedated Harry Potter.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Infiltration

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I know that the last chapter may have been confusing. I hope this chapter will clear some of the confusion. **_

_**Also, a promise to you all: I will PM and say thanks for every single review I get. Moreover, I will in turn review one of your stories and add it to my favorites. I will also cover all of the reviews I have gotten so far.  
**_

_**For those reviewers with PM function disabled, I will compose a short footnote at the end of every chapter. Ex: **_Drarry4eva_** is getting a footnote. **_

_**Please read, enjoy and REVIEW!**_

Chapter 15

Draco got up, his eyes on the apparently lifeless body of Harry Potter. The deed was done. There was no turning back here. Looking away from Harry's body, Draco raised his want and cried: 'Incarcerous!' Long and snakelike, the ropes were binging the helpless Harry Potter.

Draco had to fight back tears as he heard the ropes tightly wrapping Harry Potter. A gasp escaped Draco as he heard a low moan from Harry. Quickly looking at his captive, Draco saw that the moan must have been a moan of pain. Hot red burn marks were visible on Harry's exposed neck.

Draco knew that stopping now would mean failure. Looking away from his incarcerated lover, Draco cried through a sob:

'Corpus Crumens!' A black body-bag was conjured out of the tip of Draco's wand. The bag, much like the ropes, slithered to its target. After several seconds of soft hiss-like tearing and shuffling, the bag laid still, its mission accomplished.

Draco had to look back. All he saw now was an elliptical form on the ground. It was easier now, Draco did not have to look at Harry's body, his face, his long nose, full lips and those eyes. The emerald orbs that will once gain be filled with anger, disappointment and betrayal.

Draco raised his wand for the last time:

'Mobilicorpus!' Harry's still body levitated. Draco's hand twitched, the body rose higher, spinning slightly and turning. The full body-bag was now vertical.

Keeping his wand high, Draco walked to the door and pulled on the knob.

The first thing Draco saw when exiting the room were the magnificent black curls of his once beautiful aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix turned sharply when she heard the door open behind her.

'Draco!' Her voice was a low hiss. 'What took you so long Draco?'

'I am sorry aunt Bella, I had to make sure he was asleep.'

'We are late now Draco. We must hurry.'

Speeding up in the direction of the marble staircase, Bella lead Draco through the halls of Hogwarts. The black body-bag was following behind, flying eerily through the air.

When Draco and Bella arrived at the platform of the seventh's floor, a horrible though occurred to Draco.

'What if we are seen? There is no way we will get out of here alive.'

Bellatrix gave her nephew a pointy smile.

'You still have much to learn Draco.' Bella looked around. 'We are quite safe, I can assure you of that. Snape is responsible for those barriers.'

Bellatrix pointed at the dark blue barriers that were shining brightly at every single pathway to block anybody traversing through the Grand Staircase. Bellatrix, Draco and Harry were the only people able to get anywhere in Hogwarts tonight.

'We must hurry now Draco. To the ground floor.'

Draco and Bella rushed through. The trip was not pleasant for Draco. His heart, already beating madly was constricting rapidly every time he thought about Harry. Meanwhile, Draco's stomach kept performing somersaults every time he though about their destination.

Bellatrix was very pleased when she saw a rather large figure awaiting for them in the Entrance courtyard.

'Fenrir. Was there any trouble?'

'No.' Rasped the werewolf.

Draco troubled stomach almost gave out when he smelled blood and sweat on the werewolf. The werewolf gave Draco a sinister smile, showing off the sharp yellow fangs.

'We need to leave.' Fenrir's rasp sounded more rapid this time.

'Yes, we must hurry. Dumbledore is still in school. I can't see how we haven't been spotted yet.' Bellatrix took out her wand as a precaution.

Draco knew he had to step in here. 'Dumbledore will know nothing. Snape was successful at fooling him.'

Fenrir gave a little whistle at that.

Bellatrix jeered. 'Dumbledore knows nothing? HA! The old mudblood lover is finally losing his touch.'

Draco still thought they should rush. He gave one frightened look at Fenrir.

Fenrir was not looking at Draco. His bloodshot yellow eyes were gazing upon the body-bag which was now laid horizontally, almost at his feet.

Fenrir licked his lips. His long filthy nails were inches away from Harry's wrapped body when Bellatrix took out her wand.

A loud bang sounded, Fenrir snarled clutching his bleeding cheek. A deep gash was just visible on Fenrir's wild face.

'You filthy werewolf! We must stick to the plan.'

'Fine!' Fenrir roared, nevertheless he cowered when Bellatrix pointed her wand at him again.

'I am sure I can have a piece of him later.' The rasp sounded dreamy and satisfied. The next thing Fenrir did shocked Draco like nothing else tonight. Fenrir took a step back and kicked the body at his feet, as hard as he could.

Draco heard several cracks. 'What have you done?!'

Fenrir sneered. 'Why do you care?'

'Silence!' Snapped Bellatrix. 'Where is that greasy half-blood, where is Snape?'

Fenrir was still giving Draco a questioning look.

'You better have your priorities set straight, Malfoy.' Fenrir's voice sounded alarmingly threatening. 'You falter once, you'll wish you were never born.'

Draco gulped. The werewolf was edging closer to Draco.

Snape's arrival saved Draco.

'What is taking so long Snape?' Bellatrix sounded incensed.

'My apologies, Bella. I did not think you were so eager to see me.'

Bellatrix sneered something inaudible.

'Learn to talk, Bella. Now we must leave.' Snape took the lead, glancing at Draco.

Draco did not want to walk by the werewolf. Sensing Draco's extreme discomfort, Snape called:

'Lead on Greyback.'

Snape was now alongside Draco. Slowing down slightly, the two men were out of the earshot of Bellatrix and the werewolf.

'Is he hurt?' Snape's whisper was very urgent.

'Yes, I think that beast broke a few ribs.'

'There is nothing I can do for him now. Any spell to aid him will be my death sentence.'

Draco looked imploringly at his Godfather.

'Draco, I will think of something. Act naturally. You must not fail.'

And with those words, Snape sped up to catch up to the two infiltrators.

Draco gulped again, looking at the lifeless, wrapped form of his lover floating alongside.

_'I am sorry Harry, I am so sorry.'_

The night was not chilly, but Draco shuddered when he thought that this might be the last night of Harry Potter.

They reached the outer gate now. Draco began shaking, almost violently. Snape grabbed his hand tightly, trying to put as much reassurance as he can into his Godson.

Turning on the spot, Severus Snape apparated Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter to the Malfoy Manor.

_**Please REVEW!**_

Footnote:

_Drarry4eva**, thanks for the two great reviews. Dumbledore is certainly an interesting character in this fic, he will get even more interesting later on. Please keep reading. **_


	16. Chapter 16 - It Begins Again

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**As per usual, please enjoy and REVIEW!**_

Voldemort was standing in the middle of a magnificent ballroom, cackling. His mirth knew no limits. He was finally about to overcome the famous Harry Potter.

'Who would have known that your son would be the key to Potter's demise, Lucius?' Voldemort looked at the unshaven, miserable looking Lucius Malfoy. 'You see I did not think your son had any talent. It seems I was wrong. He will be rewarded greatly for his servitude, Lucius. Your family will be forgiven, your past transgressions forgotten. The Dark Lord promises so.'

Lucius Malfoy raised his eyes to meet his master's red gaze. 'My Lord.' Lucius' croak made Voldemort's mirth all the stronger.

'Look at you Lucius. You are a mere shadow of the man that used to serve me. I sincerely hope for you son's sake that he will not fail me like you did, Lucius.'

'My Lord...' Lucius tried to speak again.

'My Lord.' Sneered Voldemort in a very mock-baby voice. 'Your opinion does not matter to me, Lucius. Your son just saved your former life, you should be thanking him on a bended knee. Do not dare suggest that Draco is not ready for this. He will receive the Mark after he has passed his last test. Now move Lucius, I have to see The Boy Who Lived.'

Not even using his wand, Voldemort lazily waved his palm at Lucius Malfoy, as if to sweep dirt of his shoes. Sweeping was not the word for it. Voldemort's strength has grown over the past months. His "wave" of a hand blasted Malfoy Sr. into the air. Lucius collapsed against a stone pillar, landed with a moan on the ground and laid spreadeagled, unconscious.

Voldemort marched from the ballroom, a slithering smirk on his pale face. He was walking towards the dungeons, pondering.

_'All these years wasted chasing one boy. All these years wasted, while I could have been gathering power and servants. All these years Harry Potter took away from me. The boy's uncanny ability to avoid my greatest friend and enemy - death, has been infuriatingly strong. But the boy's lucky streak has run its course. He will die but I will have my way with him. He will be begging me for death.'_

The Dark Lord turned a corner, all the while marching down the steep stairs. _'As for the Malfoy boy - Lucius must have been fairly persuasive and tasked his son to do this deed. Who could have known Harry Potter would fall for Draco Malfoy? But it does not matter now. What is done is done. I will kill Potter and then attack the Ministry. The job that should have been done almost 17 years ago will be complete. Who will stand up to me then?'_

Voldemort was nearly at his destination. An unnerving thought has crossed his mind. _'What if the boy escapes again? It will be a miracle. But even miracles bow to my will. I have nearly sixty Death Eaters positioned in the Manor. Nothing will get in or get out.' _

Comforted by the freighting garrison of the Manor, Voldemort stood still, expecting the black-haired, hook-nosed Severus Snape to greet him.

Snape's face was milk white. Snape bowed. 'My Lord.'

'Severus, what a pleasant night we are having. How is our main guest?'

'My Lord.' Snape's determined to keep his voice even. 'The Potter boy is still under the effect of the Sedation Draught. I am certain my potion will wear off in an hour.'

'It does not make a difference, Severus. The boy is mine now. Where is the young Malfoy?'

'He is still in the boy's cell, my Lord.'

'Good. I must speak to him in confidence.' Voldemort turned to leave.

'My Lord!' Snape called out sharply. 'Would it not be more prudent for you to wait until the boy wakes up? I am not confident that a charm may break his sleep.'

'Severus!' Voldemort's red pupils contracted. 'I have waited for far too long, for far too often!' Pushing Snape aside, Voldemort quickly slithered inside the cell.

It was grey here. The dark, slimy walls were rough and windowless. The cell was about 200 feet beneath the ground level.

Voldemort saw Draco bended over Potter. Voldemort took out his wand. 'Depulso!'

Draco was thrown back from Harry who was still tied up but no longer in a body-bag.

'Young Malfoy. What were you doing?' Voldemort's voice was silkily demanding.

Draco knew that he had to give a fairly convincing response. Most unfortunately, he had none. Right before the Dark Lord entered, Draco was examining Harry's ribs. It was worse than Draco thought. Looking down at his mangled boyfriend, Draco could almost see the purple-blue patches. Harry was badly hurt, Draco suspected four broken ribs and severe internal bleeding.

'My Lord.' Draco's tone was high with fright.

'Well Malfoy, I am waiting for your answer.' Voldemort's eyes did not leave Draco's.

The strongest Legilimens was now using his wrath to find out the truth. To Voldemort's surprise, Draco's mind was stronger than his father's, much stronger.

'My Lord, I was untying Ha...Potter for you.' Draco bit his tongue. He almost said Harry's first name.

'Why would you untie him, Draco?' Voldemort's tone was dangerously soft.

Draco could only think of one thing. 'My Lord, you do not deserve to see Potter in such an undignified position.'

Voldemort laughed his high, cruel laugh. 'Eloquent, Malfoy. Such good manners you have, just like your father. Except you are stronger than him. You will be rewarded greatly for your servitude, Draco.'

Draco knew what he had to do. Bending down at Voldemort's feet, Draco kissed his master's cloak.

Voldemort continued, satisfied with Draco's gesture. 'As for dignity, Malfoy. There is no dignity in death. There can be no dignity in what I am about to do. Watch.' Voldemort's voice raised an octave. Pointing his wand at the helpless Harry Potter, Voldemort cried:

'Crucio!'

Draco gasped. The sedated Harry did not scream. Voldemort was however expecting this. Snape's potions were always strong. Intensifying his wrath, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry again. This time Harry was lifted off his feet. Seconds later, Harry's eyes began to flutter open.

A low moan escaped Harry. A snake-like smiledwas spreading on Voldemort's face. Waving his wand again, Voldemort moved the moaning Harry behind the bars. The moaning was becoming more frequent.

Nobody could have predicted what Voldemort did next. Slashing his wand through the air like a whip, Voldemort cried 'Crucio!' again.

Harry was screaming. His lungs which were relaxed seconds ago, were now constricting his throat. Every bone in his body felt like it was broken, every muscle felt like it was torn. His flesh was on fire. Every single cell in his body was in pure agony. Screaming and screaming, Harry thrashed uselessly in the air, wishing for death to come.

Draco was left standing, horrified as Voldemort tortured the love of his life. Draco did not think it was possible, but Harry's screaming became louder as Voldemort began slowly advancing on his prey.

Voldemort was inside the cell now. Suddenly lowering his wand, Voldemort caused Harry to collapse in an undignified heap on the dirty, cold stone floor.

'Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. We meet again.'

Harry seemed unconscious but a moment later a sob broke from Harry.

Draco heard this sob. His last vestiges of control were gone now.

Voldemort laughed. Turning away from his victim, the Dark Lord was satisfied that he finally made the Great Harry Potter break down.

Voldemort left, slamming the door behind him and leaving the two boys crying in anguish.

_**Please, please REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17 - It Gets Known

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I am unfortunately posting a but of a downer chapter on New Year's eve/day. I wish everyone a safe and happy New Year, I am sure 2014 will be better than 2013.**_

_**Thanks for reading my story, **_

_**Enjoy as a usual and please, please remember to review. **_

Chapter 17

Harry's sobbing was persistent. He has never felt more physical paint in his entire life. Turning over on the hard ground, Harry spat out a mouthful of blood. Coughing hard, Harry was taking sharp intakes of air. Not feeling any better, Harry hope he could just blackout.

Very gingerly, Harry turned on his back and observed a very depressing grey stone ceiling covered by cobwebs. Using his left hand, Harry touched what he thought must be a lump in his abdomen. To his horror, the lump was mobile. There was something solid moving around in his body. Groaning but managing to lift his head slightly, Harry looked at the lump. he instantly wished he didn't. The absence and displacement of several ribs was rather obvious. So was the brilliant purple-green bruising covering much of his right side. Harry discovered to his added desperation, that he could not move his right arm without giving himself sharp stabbing pain.

Harry heard a rustle. He really did not want to know what or who it was. Very painfully, Harry raised his face again. He saw what appeared to be a small figure, rocking back and forth against a wall. His stomach tightening, Harry recognized that platinum blonde hair.

Harry decided to try and say something. He did not know how successful he would be at making any distinguishable noises but he tried nevertheless:

'Draco?' Harry's voice was very dry from all the screaming. Harry felt as if his throat was rubbed not so gently with sandpaper.

The figure stopped rocking and looked up. him Draco's eyes were very bloodshot. He looked as if he went to hell and came back. Very slowly, Draco got up and walked to the unlocked bars. Draco considered coming inside the cell. After all, Harry did not understand anything yet.

'Harry.' Draco's voice was very quiet.

'Draco, did they get you too?' Harry paused to consider his own question .if Voldemort has gotten Draco, then why isn't he looking injured, besides the raining tears?

'No Harry, they did not get me here.' Draco's voice was even quieter now. He bowed his head in shame, not able to look at the man he loved.

'Then what are you doing here. Don't you realize...' Harry's mind suddenly formed a horrible idea inside his head.

_'It can't be. Draco wouldn't, he'd never. He loves me.' _

Meanwhile, Draco approached Harry and sat down by his side. Taking out his wand, Draco whispered 'Aguamenti.' A very thin stream of cool water was emitted from Draco's wand. Draco gently raised Harry's head higher and let the stream flow into Harry's mouth.

Harry drank and drank. It was the best drink he has ever had. Feeling slightly more in control of the situation, Harry managed to prop himself on his left arm and take a good look at Draco. The boy really did look miserable. His eyes had very deep shadows underneath. Draco's shirt was drenched with tears.

Draco knew he had to say it. He could not keep lying to Harry. There was no good lie to sell anyway.

'Harry.' Draco took a deep breath and shuddered, fresh tears falling down his already wet cheeks. 'Harry, you are here because of me. I put a Sedation Draught in your wine. I brought you here, you're in my father's house.'

Draco could not handle talking anymore. Bowing his head down in shame, Draco broke down again. Fresh wailing ensued. The young Malfoy grasped Harry's torso and hugged it.

Harry bit his lip. Draco's actions were bringing waves of pain from his mangled torso. Perhaps Draco sensed Harry's whole body tightening up because he immediately released the injured boy. Draco could not hold his feeling inside anymore. Still crying, Draco opened his mouth and closed it.

'Draco?' Harry sounded bewildered.

Draco did not thin Harry Potter would ever call him by his first name. That was the last straw, Draco had to tell everything:

'Harry...I am so sorry...It's all my fault. I had to...had to bring you here...I am so stupid. I just watched you get tortured!' Draco's sudden wail made Harry flinch at the magnitude of its volume.

'Draco, keep it down!'

Draco hiccuped but still continued: 'Harry, please...please try to understand...I did it for my father and my mother...they would have been killed if I didn't...didn't get you here...my father pressured me...I couldn't let them die...I got a letter...from Voldemort himself, he threatened...'

Draco was interrupted by Harry.

'When was this?'

'Just a week before...you've seen me cry in Snape's...office.'

'So your apparent "love" for me is based on you trying to save your father's skin.'

Draco gulped, horrified. He should have been expecting this. There was nothing he could do now, he had nothing left to do but to implore for forgiveness.

'Harry please! I really do love you. I always loved you, ever since the fifth year, I wanted to make a move but i just could not find the courage.'

'But you had the courage to do this?' Harry's voice was deadly calm.

'Harry please. Please forgive me, I've made such a stupid mistake. Please!' Draco leaned closer to Harry, trying to hug the other boy, to once gain find some solace in the embrace. This was all Harry needed. Dropping his body wight from his arm, Harry swung forward, his left fist pointing squarely at Draco's lip and nose.

Draco was knocked back. He should've expected this too. Moreover, he deserved that and a lot more. He was still not done begging though, he never will.

'Harry, please...'

'Don't you dare trust me, you bastard!' Harry's beaten throat constricted painfully again. Harry did not care however.

'You dare ask me for forgiveness after betraying me?! You are a traitor! I was wrong about you; you are still the same weak and spoiled boy I've met in Madame Malkin's shop. You haven't changed a bit. You are your father's son, a Malfoy thorough and through.' Harry paused watching Draco who stopped crying and was looking at Harry fearfully. Harry continued cruelly: 'I trusted you. Now there is no way I can ever trust you, Draco. It's over. You've accomplished your life's goal - I am basically dead now.'

Draco's ears were making a faint whirring noise. Draco could not move, he could not breathe. Did Harry just say it's over? Did Draco do what he did for nothing? Draco only ever wanted to protect his family while being happy with Harry. He was never prepared to chose. Was he to lose his parents? Is he to remain without a family and money? Or was he to lose Harry? Is he to remain without happiness and love? Draco could not pick the more important. Draco could not lose either. Therefore, Draco was not done fighting for both of them.

'Harry, you are not dead yet. And you will not die...'

'Oh yeah? And how exactly do you propose I get out of this alive.'

Draco was timid - so Harry no longer cared about Draco's safety. '_He did not say "we get out", Harry already considers himself alone in this. Did Harry think that he, Draco Malfoy was there for nothing, that Draco did not think of an escape. Well if he did, then he's wrong. I will never stop fighting protecting him. He may not love me, but I still do!'_

Draco opened his mouth to explain how exactly they plan to get out to Harry, but at that very instant the door bust open. It was Snape, and the man never looked paler and more worried. Snape looked at Draco's wet shirt, the blood running down his Godson's lip and nose and the fact that Draco was **inside **the cell, the opened cell of Harry Potter. Snape knew he had mere seconds before all was lost. Waving his wand rapidly, Snape levitated the bewildered Draco out of Harry's cell, dried his Goson's shirt, cleaned the blood and healed the bruise from Harry's punch. Snape then looked at Harry with slight sympathy, waving his wand st the boy and looking genuinely apologetic, Snape cried 'Stupefy!'

Harry was knocked out again. 'What...' began Draco.

Just then the door opened again, it was Lucius Malfoy. Draco had not seen his father for almost a year.

'Father!'

'Draco.' Lucius looked very relieved to see his son alive. Lucius looked over at Harry's unconscious body. 'Why is he not conscious?'

Snape stepped in to prevent Draco from letting Lucius know too much: 'The Dark Lord is a powerful wizard, Lucius. His wrath must have driven Potter unconscious.'

Lucius looked satisfied. 'Tell me Draco, did you see our Lord torture young Potter?'

Draco jerked his head to give an affirmative answer to his father's question.

'Good.' Lucius gave a near smile to his son. 'I am pleased you did, Draco. Very soon you will be able to cause as much pain to anyone.'

Draco gulped. _'So this is who I am saving. The man who wants me to put innocent under the Cruciatus. And I still love and respect this man.' _Draco was sad to say the least.

'You've made me very proud Draco, very proud. The Dark Lord is very satisfied. I can finally see that the dark days this family has seen lately are going to disperse very soon.'

Draco gave a stab at a fake smile. His muscles felt like lead and he suspected he gave his father more of a leer or even a grimace.

Lucius did not seem to notice, he continued apparently satisfied with his son's reaction to a rare compliment: 'Moreover, the Dark Lord is prepared to grant you his utmost favor - he will let you join his inner circle. Very soon you will become stronger than you have ever been, Draco. You will be Marked tomorrow night.'

Snape gave let out an involuntary breath at this. 'So soon Lucius? Are you sure Draco is ready for such a burden?'

Lucius looked mildly annoyed, as if he was getting rid of an annoying fly. 'Of course my son is ready, Severus. Besides it is the Dark Lord's personal wish for Draco to join our ranks. There is no greater honor than this.'

Draco felt very lightheaded after that. He was to get Marked? Draco dreaded the next day. He will lose Harry for sure if he received the Dark Mark. Plus Draco was confident that he was choosing the loosing side.

'Draco, tomorrow is very important. The Dark Lord does not intend for Potter to die until the boy begs for death himself. This means that the by will probably live for the next two, maybe three days. Your responsibilities in this matter are not over - you must guard Potter with your life. We do not know what Dumbledore might come up with. Draco you are to remain here until Potter is dead.'

Draco had been expecting this. 'I will do as you say father. Har...Potter will not escape.'

Lucius looked very pleased. He put his hand on Draco' shoulder. 'Come, Severus. Bella needs to see us and discuss your affairs.'

Draco's father strode out. Snape had to follow, before he did though, he gave Draco a hard look. That look was familiar to Draco - do not do anything stupid and wait for my instruction. Severus quickly squeezed his Godson's shoulder and stepped out of the room.

**Please Review!**

Footnote:

Drarry4eva, thanks for another review. You will find out if Draco fixes this or not very soon.


	18. Chapter 18 - An Emergency To Face

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Please enjoy this chapter. I am hoping many of you are worried about Harry's life. I should point out that I **__**do not**__** intend Harry to die. He is the Boy Who Lived after all. **_

_**Unfortunately, none of my traffic stats are displaying. Apparently there is an error. Does anybody have the same problem? If anyone knows how to fix this, please, please PM me. **_

_**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**_

Chapter 18

Draco let out a breath that seemed trapped in his lungs for a very long time. So Snape was coming back to discuss the plan to help them escape out of this mess. Harry must not know about this plan. The stupefied boy may be against the plan Draco and Snape concocted, or worse - The Dark Lord may read Harry's mind and know that Snape and Draco are not as loyal as his Lordship assumes.

Now looking at Harry, Draco wondered if he should revive his lover. To Draco's great surprise, Harry did not seem as stupefied as he should be.

'Harry?'

There was no answer from the other boy. Draco got closer to the metal bars of Harry's cell. 'Can you hear me, Harry?'

Harry suddenly lifted his head up and looked Draco surely in the eyes.

'Are you going to go with this, Malfoy?'

Draco was really surprised now. How is Harry not stupefied?

'How are you conscious?'

'Answer my question Malfoy, are you really going to let them do this to you?'

'Do what?'

'Are you going to to let them give you the Dark Mark, Malfoy?'

'So it's Malfoy now?'

'You know full well why it's Malfoy.' Harry was indifferent now. Draco betrayed him. Draco was the snake that struck the first time Harry showed vulnerability. As far as Harry's troubled mind remembered, Malfoy did not want him to die. This was small comfort as Draco was just a student, fighting the most powerful dark wizard of the century. 'Since you are content with getting the Dark Mark, Malfoy, then just answer one question - what is this plan you have to get me out of here?'

Draco was mildly surprised by the change of the question. What hurt Draco the most was that Harry was calling him by his father's last name. 'Please do not call me Malfoy, Harry.' Draco's voice was soft and pleading. Draco Malfoy was appealing to Harry Potter's humane side. Unfortunately for the young Malfoy, even Harry Potter's goodness and humanity had its limits.

'My apologies Mr. Malfoy, I guess I should call you Malfoy Junior.' Harry voice was very contrasting to Draco's. Harry sounded vicious and maliciously sarcastic.

'Harry, please...' Draco hardly had the time to utter the 'please' as Harry cut him off roughly.

'Don't you dare call me by my first name, Malfoy. You no longer have my trust, nor will you ever have my trust again.'

Draco knew that he was losing Harry fast. Harry's attitude was less than uncooperative; Harry was now working both against Voldemort and Malfoy.

'Harry can we please have a normal, humane conversation?' Draco sounded even more pleading now. His heart was bleeding for Harry, but the black-haired boy was no longer caring, no longer loving. In fact Harry decided to display his displeasure with Draco by springing up to his feet, despite his injuries. Harry swooned towards the bars of the cell, facing Draco Malfoy who stood his ground, despite shock.

'You want humanity? How can you ask for humanity?!' Harry's pale face was now red. He was yelling at Draco, not caring if someone above heard. 'You have just witnessed what he did to me and you dare ask for humanity? Was there any humanity in that Cruciatus?!'

To Harry's surprise, Draco did not look away as he expected. He simply stood there, gazing at Harry's contorted face. Harry did not know what to make of that. His emotions which were telling him to loathe the spoilt boy until his dying days were now telling him to stop and observe the blond. Harry has never seen Draco confronted with a life-death issue. Harry could only assume that his ex-boyfriend was incapable of being emotional. Now however, Draco's resistance to Harry's fury was rather impressive. Neither Hermione, nor Ron would be able to stand up to Harry when the Chosen One was irate. The young Malfoy was able to stand up to Harry however. Malfoy Jr. was doing more than that, giving Harry a cold but determined look, Draco replied:

'I do not expect you to be nice to me. But I need you to listen to me. I seem unable to persuade you that I regret doing what I did to the highest degree. You do not want my apology.' Malfoy paused after this, his facial expression not softening. 'I just ask you one thing. Help me save you, Potter. Just work with me so I can get you out of here. Then you can forget about my existence.'

It was as if a bucket of cold water was poured on Harry's boiling head. It made the young captive sober. Any man's natural instinct is the instinct of survival. Harry realized that he should not decline Malfoy's helping hand.

'So you have a plan then?' Harry's voice lacked any emotion; its hollowness would scare Draco but fortunately, Draco's persistent determination to fix his mistake made the boy stronger and completely fearless. This was it, if Draco let his inner turmoil get out, Harry would die. It has never been more important for the blond Slytherin to maintain his cool and remain cold-blooded.

'There is **no** plan, Harry. I am thinking of something as I go.' Draco was expecting the fallout after his statement.

'There isn't a plan?' Harry was not expecting this. Malfoy did not think of anything? His "love" must really be fictional then.

Just then, the door burst open again. It was Severus Snape. The man looked more worried than ever.

'Draco!'

'Severus, it's so good to final…'

'No time Draco, no time! We must hurry!'

'Hurry for what.' Draco thought he knew what, or more exactly, who was coming.

The next words Snape addressed to both Harry and Draco: 'The Dark Lord is most displeased about something. He is coming here. His fury will be spent on torturing Potter. I fear Potter will not be able to maintain his sanity after this ordeal.'

Harry looked at Snape. It can't be, can these cruel words be one of the last things he would be able to hear properly? Harry could not face the possibility of becoming insane. He would much rather die than become a useless puppet for Voldemort. This was it, the game is over.

Snape looked at Harry. As a usual, Harry Potter's mind was very easy to read. Snape just hoped Draco did not say too much.

'There is only one hope.' Snape now looked at Draco.

Approaching Draco, Snape took out a vial out of his robes. 'Draco, you must drink this. This is the most powerful lethargic I am capable of.'

'What? Why me?'

'Draco, just drink it. This will paralyze most of the pain receptors in your body.' Snape sounded very impatient. 'Draco I am counting on you to close your mind against the Dark Lord's Legilimency. You must stay focused. Remember how I taught you a wand trick that will make your voice change?'

Draco simply nodded, very bewildered.

'Good, then you will adjust that trick to remove your voice. This will prevent you from screaming when the Dark Lord is here.'

'Why is he torturing me?!' Draco's tone was filled with fear and panic.

Snape already turned away forever. The professor simply flicked his hands and the iron bars guarding Harry transfigured themselves into smoke. Stepping inside the cell, Snape looked at Harry.

'Potter, I am about to place a curse on you that will deflect the Cruciatus. It is complex and will require time. I need you to stand still and not move.'

'Why don't you make me drink the potion instead?'

Snape sighed. There was no way Potter would comply until he explained his plan to the boy.

'Potter my curse does not just deflect the Cruciatus, it dulls it. The deflected Cruciatus will hit Draco, who should be able to handle it with my potion.'

Harry instantly protested. 'I am not going with this! I will not accept help from Malfoy…'

'DO AS I SAY POTTER!' Snape's low hiss was so snake-like that even Voldemort would have been proud.

Harry hated this. Malfoy was going to help him by suffering.

'Would I feel anything?' Harry's tone was once again hollow.

Snape considered Harry. 'No Potter, you will not. This is the worst issue we are facing. The Dark Lord will get very suspicious if you do not scream or thrash.'

Snape gave Harry a hard look. 'Potter you must do as I say. Take these.' – Snape put two small crystal spheres into Harry's hand. 'One of these is a potion that induces seizures. The other one induces screaming. You must bite both of these capsules when the Dark Lord hits you with the Crucio. This is the only way.'

'Wouldn't I need to stop screaming when Voldemort ends the curse?' Harry could see so many things that can go wrong with this plan.

'Potter, the Dark Lord will not stop the curse this time. I am confident of this since I have seen the Dark Lord torture countless people to insanity while only using one spell. Trust me, he will use the most powerful Cruciatus he can manage, for as long as he can.'

Snape the turned back to Draco and gave his Godson a meaningful look. Draco you must remain quiet until addressed by the Dark Lord. Only then can you charm your voice to return.'

Draco nodded. Harry has never seen Draco Malfoy to look so pale, apprehensive and frightened. Just then, Harry realized what Draco will be going through for Merlin knows how much time.

'How long?' Harry's voice was almost filled with pity.

Snape turned back to face the Chosen One. 'Three, maybe four hours. Those capsules I have given to you will only last for three hours Potter. Once you feel the effects of the potions wear off, you must do the best acting job you can. You will already be on the ground, thrashing; all that's left is to pretend to be unconscious. I am sure you will have no problem with acting, judging by the acting you performed when I tried to stun you Potter. I must say that your wandless defences are fairly powerful.'

Snape turned to look at Draco again. 'I will not be here to help you, Draco. You are on your own.' Snape approached Draco and put his hand on his Godson's shoulder. 'I will be back as soon as the Dark Lord leaves.'

Just then Draco hugged his Godfather. Draco knew that he had to find all the strength and the assurance he can before Voldemort strikes. Even a half powerful Crucio will bring intense agony to the victim.

Snape could only hope Draco was ready for this. Looking into his Godson's liquid mercury orbs, Snape could only find the strength to nod at Draco. With swish of his robes, Severus Snape turned on the spot and disapparated silently.

The two boys were left alone again. This solitude would not be long however, since a storm was coming downstairs. This storm is about to bring a torment that will rip Draco Malfoy's physical being apart. This storm's name was Lord Voldemort.

**_Please REVIEW!_**

**Footnotes:**

**AchillesTheGeek**, thanks for the review. Snape does indeed have a plan. But will this plan work?

**amatsukani**, thanks for your encouraging review!

**hPdC**, it is impossible for Harry to forgive Draco, at least until they cease being incarcerated.

**Henry Uchiha**, another thank you for another supportive review!

**Mashkai30**, I am very happy that you like this story. I will definitely keep updating.

**Carling**, I do not know how to express my gratitude for your EIGHT awesome reviews. They were all long and insightful. You do not seem to be registered so I will comment on you reviews here:

Your first review (for chapter 3): Yes, my grammar and punctuation are the last things I tend to think about when I write. Hopefully my errors are less frequent now.

Your second review (for chapter 5): Snape is difficult to get right. I am still not sure I did. Especially the last chapters, where Snape is not so unpleasant towards Harry. As for Draco, yes I think his inner "soft" side is his genuine side. But I think that I may have over-exaggerated this side of him by making him cry so much. Hopefully his chapter started changing my over-exaggeration.

Your third review (for chapter 6): I feel slightly guilty for making Hermione my "relief" character. Without Hermione, this story would only be concentrated on Harry/Draco. So Hermione in this fic is a light character. I intend to start working on my next fic very soon and Hermione will be one of the most important characters. As for the jumping off the tower, yes it's cliche (not in a bad way) but hopefully it is the only cliche thing in this fic.

Your fourth review (for chapter 7): To be honest, I always had a hard time liking Ron as a character. There is just something about him that bothers me. So Harry standing up to his best friend - that seemed very reasonable to me.

Your fifth review (for chapter 8): I honestly did not want to drag it out for very long. They did not go "all the way", I do not know if you have read chapter 12 but the slash is more explicit there. Your reasoning is what I originally thought of - they are teenagers so why wait?

Your sixth review (for chapter 10): Hermione will always be the most decent character for me, even more so than Dumbledore. And the review count is no longer bothering me. I tend to judge by the visit/view count I get. And thank you for encouraging the readers to review more.

Your seventh review (for chapter 12): To tell the truth, I was apprehensive of you reading this chapter. I judged by your reaction to chapter 8. You seem to have taken what happened very well. I wholeheartedly agree that Blase/Draco passive/aggressive relationship can get unreasonable. So can Harry/Ginny relationship.

Your eighth review (for chapter 13): I am glad you are excited. And I really do not mind you reviewing after every chapter. You should definitely register. And please feel free to make your comments as long as you want them to be. We need more readers like you! :)


	19. Chapter 19 - Through Agony

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**_

Chapter 19

Draco could already hear someone upstairs bowing to the Dark Lord. It seems Snape left just in time, Draco shuddered to think what Voldemort would do if Snape were still here.

Harry was not looking at Draco, he felt to guilty to look at the blond anyway. Bracing himself for the worst, Harry watched as the door to the cell burst open. It was Voldemort. The Dark Lord looked directly at Harry, his red gaze triumphant.

'Potter!' Voldemort was definitely in his sadistic maniac state. The wizard looked livid with something resembling excitement. 'Do you know why I am here Potter?'

Harry was already backing away from the cell bars. He wanted to put up as much distance between him and the mad wizard. Voldemort laughed at this, his red gaze now on Draco.

'Young Malfoy. Voldemort looked very pleased to see that Draco is here. You will stay and watch, Malfoy. You will see the wrath I will soon teach you to possess.'

Draco could only nod, giving his master a small bow.

With his head bowed, Draco closed his eyes, knowing that within seconds Voldemort will strike. Draco had his wand in his hand and when Voldemort turned away from him and looked at Harry once again, Draco thought: 'Quietus.' Draco knew his non-verbal spell worked. Now all he had to do was to concentrate on the best Occlumency he could muster. There was also the point for not showing any sign of pain on his face while standing upright. Moreover, the Slytherin had to watch the more powerful Slytherin while the latter tortured. If for some reason the Dark Lord stops and questions Draco, Draco would have to instantly get his voice back. All in all, Draco had a lot of responsibility on his hands for the next few hours.

Harry was not looking at Voldemort, his gaze was once gain fixed on Draco. Harry noted how both of Draco's hands balled into fists, Draco seemed to have bitten his lower lip. Harry could only just make out a crease forming on the bridge of the blond's nose. Harry knew that he would be useless at Occlumency in this case, Voldemort would break through any mental defense Harry had to present. IN any case, Harry thought he is much safer to only hold the concept of pain in hi head for the next three or four hours.

Voldemort slowly approached Harry's cell. 'I thought I asked you a question, Potter. I will ask nicely once again.' Voldemort's voice carried a dangerous hint of delicacy. 'Do you know why I am here?'

Harry gave Voldemort the worst look he could manage. It was the look he only reserved for Snape when his potions master insulted his father. it was the look of pure hatred, loathing and despise. It was also the look that made Harry's determination and power palpable.

Draco had the time to observe Harry. Draco thought he knew how Harry managed to live until today. The look on his lover's face scared Draco. Surely Voldemort would reconsider what he was about to do.

'I am not answering any of your questions!' Harry's voice was a fierce growl.

Voldemort's smile faltered. _'So Potter wants to make this hard? This will be even more satisfying than I thought.' _

Leering at Harry, the Dark Lord gave a soft smile and curled his lip. The snake was about to strike.

'So you want to play Potter?' Voldemort hissed the word "play" in such a serpentine manner, that the word reverberated off the walls of the cell.

'You get your wish, Potter.' Voldemort raised his wand. Harry positioned the two capsules in his mouth with his tongue, planning to crush both of them simultaneously. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw how Draco took a step back towards the wall.

An aching feeling of compassion filled Harry's heart suddenly. Draco was sacrificing himself for Harry. Just then Harry thought that if it were not for the blond, Harry would not end up here. Compassion gone, Harry concentrated on radiating his anger onto the smirking Voldemort.

'Crucio!' Voldemort's strike was very fluid, it seemed the Dark Lord was going to make this long. Pointing his squarely into Harry's chest, Voldemort got even closer the the bars of the cell.

This was it. Biting his lips as if in pain, Harry prepared to fool the most powerful dark wizard of the Century. Harry bit the two capsules in his mouth. to Harry's surprise, the capsules were soft and made of gel. Harry expected pain from biting glass. The effect was instantaneous, the moment the peppery potion touched Harry's tongue, Harry was thrown down on the ground, and a horrible ear-pitching scream was let out of his lungs. Harry's battered throat was working at its full capacity again. Harry could feel his seized muscles twitching and moving without his consent. Snape was indeed an exceptional potion brewer.

In the back of the cell, Draco felt as if a blunt knife was being shoved into his abdomen. Almost bending over at the discomfort, Draco let out a luckily silent moan of pain. The pain was not sudden, but it was extremely uncomfortable. Draco's muscles were clenched tight. The young Malfoy could feel the strain on his lower back. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Draco slowly backed away to the wall. Draco felt marginally better when he leaned into the wall. At least his legs did not have to put up with this much pressure.

Harry's screams were very persistent. Harry felt very intense pain in his throat. He was sure he would not be able to talk after this. Wishing for this ordeal to be over, Harry knew that it was just the start.

Voldemort was euphoric. The screams of Harry Potter were the sounds that filled his heart with dark and cruel pleasure. Voldemort was not planning to leave until Potter is unconscious and most likely insane. _'This is power.' _- thought Voldemort. Overjoyed, the ex-Slytherin did not consider Draco at the back of the cell. This was very helpful to Draco, Voldemort's cruel satisfaction seemed to fuel the curse more. The feeling of blunt pain intensified, becoming the agony of slowly burning flesh. Draco could not resist this time. The boy's throat was not producing moans and cries of pain. Fortunately, Draco's _Quietus _ensured the sound of zero decibels from the blond.

'Potter this is your deserved punishment.' Voldemort's voice was strangely distinguishable despite the piercing screams. 'This is your punishment because that mudblood loving, crooked-nosed half-blood champion Dumbledore is meddling in our business here.' Voldemort's voice raised dangerously. The Cruciatus instantly intensified, making Draco silently scream. Poor Draco could not hold back tears now, he was sweating profusely but still miraculously not suspected by Voldemort. It seems that Snape does know Voldemort very well.

'Your precious Headmaster set up anti-apparition wards around this Manor. Rest assured he will pay for this insult Potter. No power can ever keep Lord Voldemort at bay. Everything bows to me.' Voldemort bared his teeth, his red eyes enveloping the room.

'Your death will be my greatest redemption, Potter. You will pay for the years you have made me waste Potter!' The Dark Lord suddenly twisted his wand.

It was as if a sword entered Draco's body. Voldemort has just amplified the torturing curse. Draco almost collapsed on the ground, his legs were giving up.

_'Please make it stop! Make is stop!' _Draco's own thoughts were now sagging with pain. Blinded by torment, Draco's determination only had one thing fueling it.

_'I am doing this for Harry. I will always love Harry. He must live, he must live!' _

'What will save you from me now, Potter?' Voldemort's voice was malicious. 'Is it some power I do not understand?' Voldemort suddenly laughed. 'It's Dumbledore's favorite isn't it? Is it love that will save you, Harry?'

Harry was thrashing and listening to Voldemort's voiced thoughts. Could it be love that will save him? It seemed that Dumbledore's mantra was useless in this situation.

'Love did not save your useless father from me Potter. He crumpled before me like so many before him. I stepped on him as if stepping on a cockroach. Love did not save your filthy mudblood mother from me Potter. You know I always think about that night she begged me for mercy. She bowed to me, she laid by my feet. Very befitting for someone like her.' Voldemort laughed again.

Harry's temper was boiling. He was **not **going to take the insults from Voldemort.

'Your mother's blind love may have delayed your downfall Potter. But look at us now. Your death is just around the corner Harry.'

Perhaps Voldemort felt Harry's boiling temper. 'Getting angry at me will get you nowhere Potter!' Voldemort now waved his wand in an up-down fluid motion. The thrashing, screaming form of Harry was lifted of the ground. Voldemort was making Harry bounce from ground to ceiling. With a horrible thumping noise, Voldemort made Harry's body crash into the ceiling. Voldemort then slashed his wand downwards. Harry's body accelerated downwards, hitting the ground with a sickening crunch.

The Dark Lord laughed again. 'Your screams have satisfied me for now, Potter.'

Draco's head barely registered his master's words. Draco only had seconds before the Snape's plan failed.

Struggling to keep his hands from shaking violently, Draco waved his wand thinking _'Silencio! Immobiliate!' _

The two boys were very lucky again. Just as Draco's charms hit Harry, Voldemort lowered his wand.

Relieved, Draco straightened up. He knew he was extremely pale and sweaty.

The Dark Lord turned away from Harry, looking at Malfoy. Voldemort observed Draco's disheveled state.

'I see you are not comfortable with me torturing Potter, Malfoy.'

Draco knew that all will be lost if he met his master's gaze.

'Your discomfort is easily remedied Malfoy.' Voldemort laughed yet again. 'You will cast the Cruciatus at our dear Harry here.'

Malfoy did his best to hide his panic. He couldn't, he just couldn't torture Harry. Draco did not have the strength.

'Do it, young Malfoy. It is your choice - either cast Crucio at Potter or suffer the consequence of disobedience!'

Malfoy knew that he is dead if he didn't curse Harry.

Looking at his boyfriend, Draco very slowly raised his shaking wand. Giving his Lord a look of fear, Draco gulped. Draco could already feel the pain from hurting Harry. He was betraying Harry again. Draco's physical pain was next.

'Cr...Crucio.' Draco's curse was a whisper. The last thing Draco Malfoy saw was Harry's gaze on him. The Slytherin knew that he would not torture, his curse was intense momentary pain. Draco braced for the impact - the pain flooded fast.

_'I must keep silent for Harry. I will keep silent.' _

Draco's spell lifted Harry's body yet again. Harry had the intelligence to pretend to be unconscious after his landing.

A lonely tear traveled down Draco Malfoy's pale cheek. Malfoy remained silent.

Voldemort has seen the tear. The Dark Lord gave his servant a very long glaring look. Then with a swish of his cloak, Voldemort was gone. The two boys were alone yet again.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Plan

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**It pains me to say that I will not be updating this story as often as I am now. My next semester in university starts on January 6, so I will be busy with schoolwork. However, I am giving you my promise to finish this story. Still, you probably will not see me update this story more frequently than once per day. **_

_**Until January 6, I will try my best to post as much as I can. **_

_**Just a note: Please feel free to be as critical a you want to be when reviewing. If you feel very strongly against a character in any of my stories, you are always free to voice out your displeasure with him/her. I will only ask that your respect other readers and not post racist, sexist, homophobic, or in any other way discriminating comments. **_

_**Please enjoy and review yet another chapter. **_

**_Thanks!_ **

Chapter 20

Left alone yet again, Draco and Harry were avoiding looking at each other. Both of the boys were very guilty. Harry's guilt was driven by the fact that Draco has just suffered more pain than anybody should be in. Conversely, Draco was extremely guilty for cursing Crucio at Harry, even though Harry felt no pain whatsoever.  
Draco still knew that he would have to talk to Harry eventually. The problem was that Draco was not sure if Harry wanted to talk to Draco after what just happened.

'Harry?'

Harry did not bother lifting his head up. He simply pointed at his opening and closing mouth. The truth hit Draco like a hot poker.

'Oh Merlin, I forgot that I've silenced you. But I can't lift off the charm, you will start screaming. Why are you not thrashing then?'

Harry merely shrugged. Draco was confused, weren't the potions supposed to stop working simultaneously? If Voldemort was till here, he would find Harry's lack of movement very suspicious.

'You did a good job faking the unconsciousness.' Draco gave a shadow of a smile.

Harry was still not looking at Draco. Jabbing his finger in Draco's direction, Harry made an angry face and pointed at his throat.

Draco was sad. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do to get the potion to stop working.

'Harry, I can't make it stop. I am sorry.'

'Harry gave Draco a look of frustration.' Harry suddenly gulped, his screaming was suddenly disappearing. The potion's effects were wearing off.

The Slytherin did no fail to notice this. Pointing his wand at Harry, Draco thought _'Finite!' _

Harry sprang up to his feet, putting as much distance as he could between him and Draco.

'What's the matter?' Draco looked over his back just to make sure there wasn't anybody there. There wasn't.

'Put your wand away, Malfoy!'

'I am not going to hurt you Harry!' Draco did not put it away, he was simply bewildered by Harry's reaction. _'Doesn't he know that I still love him? I did this out of love to him.' _

Harry did not seem to notice Draco's love. 'Malfoy, thanks to you I don't have my wand anymore. I am not going to talk to you unless you put it away. I will never feel safe unarmed with you in the room.'

'When will you stop this?! Don't you understand that I want you to live more than anything right now? I am not giving up because I love you Harry.'

'Don't call me by my fist name, Malfoy. You've lost that privilege when you've kidnapped me. You will never win me back. So you can keep your love to yourself.'

'Please don't say that, Harry I need you in this, please!' The tears were once again welling up in those grey orbs.

'I don't care! Save your sentiments Malfoy!' Harry needed to vent out his anger. He did not care if Draco was hurt. Harry needed some power in this hellhole. Tormenting Draco seemed to be the only thing that was giving him the illusion of power.'

Draco put away his wand. So this is how Harry is going to be from now on? Well Draco had to do something to get Harry to change his mind. Thinking of nothing to lose, Draco quickly approached the Gryffidor and hugged the momentarily stunned boy. For a second Draco thought his little plan actually worked. The next thing Draco knew was that he was being shoved back very hard.

'Don't you dare touch me, Death Eater!' Harry did not care that his words would hurt Draco immensely.

Draco's lower lip trembled. He was not yet done giving up, although it certainly seemed like Harry was.

'Harry, please, I...'

'I DON'T CARE THAT YOU LOVE ME, DRACO!'

Instead of looking dissatisfied, Draco looked very pleased about something. Harry looked suspiciously at Draco's feline smirk, asking the unvoiced question.

'You called me by my first name.' It seemed nothing made Draco happier.

Harry huffed in frustration. Just then the Gryffindor stepped back in surprise.

'Look I put my wand away already...' Draco began, just then he realized that Harry was not looking at him.

'Why don't you have your wand out, Draco?'

Draco's mind seemed paralyzed. It was a male voice. Praying to the skies, Draco hoped it was not Lucius. Slowly turning his head, Draco let out a very audible breath. Severus Snape once again stood in front of him.

'Severus!' Draco smiled. It seemed that smiles have now been forgotten on Draco Malfoy's face. The Slytherin's muscles felt like lead.

Snape simply grasped Draco's hand. 'Well Draco, why don't you have your wand out?' Snape did not sound angry, but there was a certain degree of foreboding in his voice.

'Harry says he is not comfortable with me having a wand out while he's defenseless.'

Snape turned to Harry and looked at the boy as if there was steam coming out of his ears. 'How daft can you get Potter?' Snape's temple was already pulsating unpleasantly due to his frustration. 'Doesn't your thick skull comprehend that you would lose your sanity without Draco?'

'If it were not for your dear Draco.' Harry sneered Draco's name so mockingly that poor Draco flinched.

'I am having none of this, Potter!' Snape's voice was filled with venom. 'Unlike you, Draco had to make very difficult choices.'

'Don't bother making me look good in front of Harry, Severus.' Draco's voice was steady.

'He needs to understand, Draco.' Snape turned back to look at Harry, a distinct frown on his face. 'Potter do you know why you are here?'

'Voldemort wants me dead.' Harry did not know why Snape was asking this stupid question.

'Do not say the Dark Lord's name!' The vein on Snape's temple was bulging even more now. 'And correct Potter. The Dark Lord threatened to kill Draco's family if Draco did not bring you to him. Draco went directly to me once he received the letter from the Dark Lord. I told Draco to remain calm and acquaintance you. I expected you to feel compassion for Draco, trust Draco and not suspect Draco. It was quite a shock to me when Draco told me he was emotionally interested in you. I could not believe our luck when you reciprocated Draco's interest. It was me who gave Draco the Sedation Draught...'

'So you two have known about this for what...three weeks?'

'Do not interrupt me, Potter. You will have a chance to ask questions after I finish telling you my story.' Snape sighed, looking tired. Snape conjured two comfortable chairs for himself and Draco. Draco hesitated: 'Maybe Harry should sit instead...'

Harry pointedly looked away from Draco. He was accepting nothing from Draco.

Snape sighed another tired sigh. 'Grow up Potter.' With an unnecessarily long flourish of his wand which indicated how frustrated Snape was with Harry, the potions master conjured another plush chair. Harry simply sat down, waiting impatiently for his least favorite professor to continue.

'As I was saying before that useless interruption, it was me who provided Draco the Sedation Draught. Draco's personal responsibility was to find a way for Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback to enter Hogwarts unnoticed, this is why he has been missing my classes. The four of you left the castle last night with my help. I set up some barriers to prevent any students intruding. I still do not know how Dumbledore did not try to stop me. I did not let Dumbledore know anything about this. He seems aware now however.' Snape looked mildly angry now. 'I expected Dumbledore to confront us as we were leaving the castle. If Dumbledore did what I thought he would, Bellatrix and Fenrir would flee, telling the Dark Lord that Malfoy did indeed try to kidnap you. I anticipated the Dark Lord to at least leave the Malfoys unharmed. You were never meant to be brought here, Potter.' Snape paused again, letting Harry absorb all of the information.

Snape began again, this time sounding even more frustrated. 'You presence here complicated things considerably, Potter. I had to think of a new plan. Originally I thought of stunning any Death Eaters that are guarding this cell and dispparating with you and Draco to Hogwarts. This plan failed as soon as I found out why the Dark Lord was so displeased. The ministry, under the guidance of Fudge and Dumbledore, has set up anti-disapparition wards around this Manor. These wards are strong enough to keep the Dark Lord himself trapped here. This is how my second plan failed.'

Harry was struggling with keeping silent. He had so many questions now. Seeing Harry's face, Snape quickly continued: 'Since we cannot apparate out of here, we have to leave on foot. There is a network of tunnels leading out of the Malfoy Manor. I will keep the Death Eaters distracted, while the two of you leave through the tunnels. The anti-dispparition wards are only a mile wide. You will walk through the mountainous forest for less than a mile and then disapparate to Hogwarts.'

Snape leaned back on his chair, evidently done telling his story. Giving Harry a cool expectant nod, Snape uncorked a slew of endless questions from Harry:

'Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?'

Draco was about to answer, but his Godfather was faster: 'Draco personally asked me not to. I agreed because I knew that Dumbledore would not consent to this plan. Dumbledore would much rather try and kidnap Lucius Malfoy.' Again Snape looked uncharacteristically angry when he mentioned the Headmaster.

Harry glared at Draco. So Draco didn't want to let Dumbledore know? Not only did the blond fool Harry, he also fooled Dumbledore.

Harry now addressed Malfoy. 'You told me that there was no plan, why?'

Again it was Snape who answered his question: 'Just think about it, Potter. Your knowledge of the escape plan would have been our downfall. The Dark Lord is a very skilled Legilimens. He would easily read your mind, the mind that cannot understand the concept of Occlumency.'

'So you are telling me that Draco set up this pathetic charade just to save his father's skin?' Harry sounded disgusted.

Once again, the young Slytherin tried to defend his actions. And once again, the potions master answered: 'Potter you still do not understand, do you?' Snape gave a very exasperated look. 'Draco tried to protect both you and his family. Draco was not willing to chose between you and Lucius...'

'But Malfoy thought that putting me under the turf would solve everything?!'

'Do not dare accuse Draco of anything Potter! You have been blessed with a gift of not having to worry about your parents. Draco does not have that gift. Draco has things to loose unlike you. You cannot imply that Draco's attempt to protect his loved ones was inhumane. It may have been dangerous, but it was done so that Draco would not lose you or Lucius.'

Harry bit his lip. Snape always had the strange ability to make him see the other side of things. Harry could not deny that it was only natural for Draco to try and preserve all of the people he cared about.

Snape looked grimly satisfied watching Harry. 'Now I must make my leave.'

Snape got up. 'You will need to sleep, tomorrow is a crucial day. By midday, the two of you will need to disappear. The Dark Lord wishes to Mark you at an Initiation Ceremony. We must not let that happen.'

Snape took out his wand. Waving it, Snape conjured a magnificent bed for Draco. Waving his wand again, Snape made a simple bunk bed for Harry.

'Eat.' Snape conjured a whole platter of turkey sandwiches and several liters of pumpkin juice.

Not waiting for Harry and Draco to say anything more to him, Snape once again utilized his mute disapparition.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**_Footnotes:_**

**delatrix, **thanks for the review. Yes it will be difficult for Draco to earn forgiveness from Harry. _  
_

**amatsukani **, thanks for another VERY encouraging review. I am glad you liked my cliffhanger.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Next Strike

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I have gone through all my chapters, looking through spelling, grammar and punctuation errors. I am shocked by the amount of mistakes in my writing. **_

_**As this story comes to its eventual conclusion, I would like to thank all of my committed reviewers. I am hesitant to offer any timeline as to when I finish this story; however I can give an approximate time range of January 25-31. **_

_**As per usual, please enjoy yet another chapter and REVIEW!**_

Chapter 21

Severus Snape has disapparated to the Malfoys' ballroom. He knew his master was there, waiting for news.

'My Lord.' Snape gave a low bow to the Dark Lord, his eyes fixed squarely on the red slits.

'Severus you have taken longer than I expected. What kept you?'

'The Potter boy was insinuating my treachery to Dumbledore, my Lord. I had to shut Potter's wide mouth.'

'Harry Potter has a lot of nerve even for a type of situation he is currently in, my Lord.' It was Bellatrix. The fanatic gaze she was giving her master was rather revolting.

'Bellatrix, the boy expects to be saved by Dumbledore. His past escapes from my grasp have given him hope. I will torture him more to get that daring out of him. Potter will bow to my will, Bella.' Voldemort's last words were forced out. It seemed that the Dark Lord had reservations as to how to make Harry Potter completely hopeless.

'Where is your brother in-law, Bella?' Voldemort began pacing the room impatiently. 'Where is that failure?'

'My Lord, Lucius is in his room. He asked to excuse him for his absence.'

'I need him Bella. Get him in here now.' Voldemort's voice used the familiar demanding note.

Bellatrix bowed. 'As you wish, my Lord.'

Snape was left alone with the Dark Lord.

'Severus, we now have a chance to talk. Tell me whether you think Potter has a chance to escape.'

'My Lord, Potter's situation has never been graver. We have Draco to thank for that.'

'Yes, the Malfoy boy proved very useful in all of this. Very useful indeed. But answer my question directly, Severus, do you think there is a glimmer of hope that Potter will get out of this one?'

'I consider Harry Potter's escape in this case very improbable, my Lord.' Snape tilted his head slightly. 'Forgive me for saying this, but Dumbledore's efforts have now trapped us here. We are guaranteed to be facing hordes of Aurors who will strike at the first notice should we try to leave these premises.'

Voldemort's red gaze seemed to intensify considerably. 'Your intelligence is once again astounding, Severus. You are the only loyal servant who seems aware of this issue. I must find a way to break these anti-disapparition wards.

'My Lord, unfortunately I am powerless in this matter. Dumbledore has the might of Fudge and the Ministry behind him. I am sure of your victory in this conflict, my Lord. Forgive me for my daring, but there is no power to break these wards.'

Lord Voldemort did not seem to be angry at Snape for saying it. 'You know Severus - you have a very realistic point of view. Others will try to raise themselves in my eyes, saying that I have the capability to break Dumbledore's meddling. You on the other hand do not lie to me Severus. Indeed you are my most talented and loyal servant, Severus.'

Snape gave a very low bow, a smile playing on his face. 'My Lord knows that I wish only to serve him.'

Voldemort smirked. 'There is another issue Severus. But I must have Lucius present in order to discuss it.'

Just then Lucius Malfoy entered the room, Bellatrix was right after him.

Lucius gave a painfully low bow. 'My Lord.' Lucius' voice was a croak.

'Lucius, only you know how to grant me the most pitiful greeting.' Voldemort's voice was filled with cold malice. 'Do you know why I summoned you here, Lucius?'

'No my Lord.' Lucius was looking fearfully at Snape. Was it another punishment Lucius was going to have to face?

'I did not expect you to. You do not seem to question anything anymore. Not even you own son.' Voldemort began pacing circles around the dishevelled Malfoy. 'Severus knows and suspects more about Draco than you do, Lucius. It really is shameful for you to not be interested in the affairs of your son.'

'Forgive me my Lord.' Lucius was filled with trepidation and slight confusion. 'As to what affairs are you referring to?'

'I am referring to your son's weakness, Lucius. You should have seen the pathetic display I have witnessed. Your son may have brought me Harry Potter; however he does not have the guts to torture the boy. He is spineless, much like you lately, Lucius.'

'My Lord, I am sure Draco was more than happy to torture the Potter boy…' Lucius' weak attempt at defending his son was instantly deflected by Voldemort.

'Do not try to fill my head with your stupid lies, Lucius. Do you think I am that naïve? Do you think you can trick me?' Voldemort's voice rose, indicating an immediate danger to Lucius.

'My Lord, I think Draco just needs more practice. He needs to know he has power. We need to test him more - he will not fail, I am sure.' Bellatrix's input earned her a glare from Voldemort.

'As ingenious as your plan sounds, Bellatrix, I cannot have a weak Death Eater in my midst.' Voldemort then turned to Snape, who just opened his mouth.

Snape smiled at the Dark Lord. 'If I might, My Lord. I think Draco is not ready to become a Death Eater. He is only sixteen after all. His mind has still not matured enough to accept out rightful ways.' Snape then glared at Bellatrix and Lucius. 'As much as these two want Draco to join our midst, I still think their judgement is clouded by illusions of Draco's success. Yes Draco may have brought Potter here, but that would have been impossible without the help of Bella and me.'

Voldemort looked at Snape for a long moment. 'Your thoughts are reasonable, Severus. I too think that Lucius' son is not ready yet. Lucius should not have boasted about his son's accomplishment, what do you think Lucius?'

Lucius was under the spotlight again. 'My Lord, I merely suggested that Draco was successful. I never boasted…'

'Do not lie to me, Lucius! I know how proud you are. You think Draco's achievement has earned you a pardon for your past transgressions. Do not forget that I can take what I give, Lucius. My forgiveness may have its limits.' Voldemort spoke threateningly but still silkily.

The Dark Lord turned to Snape again. 'Severus, you are correct to say that Draco is not ready. However, I will not sit with my hands folded and wait for the boy to grow up. I must take action to expedite the maturing process.' There was something playful in Voldemort's voice. It seemed that he thought of a plan to make Draco a true Death Eater.

Snape did not like the sound of whatever his master had in store for Draco. Draco really must escape as soon as possible.

'Now to execute my plan…' Voldemort turned from his three most powerful servants, heading downstairs to find the fourth.


	22. Chapter 22 - Out Into the Night

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I am VERY, VERY SORRY that I have not been posting for like two weeks. My semester in university has just started, so I have been busy with book purchases, scheduling and more social activities, if you know what I mean ;).**_

_**Anyway this chapter brings us to the conclusion (or the final act) of this story. As I said, the conclusion to this story is planned somewhere around January 25-31.**_

_**Just some info: I am planning to story my next story, titled Astray Together. I plan to make it another Drarry fic. While the current story may have been more romance oriented, my next story should be more angst/dark theme oriented. Please stay tuned for it. Astray Together will build on the events of this story.  
**_

_**For now, please enjoy another chapter and REVIEW!**_

Chapter 22

Harry and Draco were looking at each other from opposite ends of the cell. Harry's "looking" could not be called simple looking. Harry could have felt compassion for the Slytherin boy who was against the wall, gazing at the Gryffindor gently.

'How could you have not told me?' Harry's voice was a steady growl. A lion ready to pounce.

'Harry your knowledge would have ruined the plan...'

'You were acting when you were with me. You did not trust me enough to tell me. You planned this all. You...you...' Harry's breathing has sped up. The glare he was giving the blond was unbearable.

'How many times do I have to say sorry?' Draco's head was going through the same motions of being plunged into water then fire.

'You should keep telling me until the sky turns red!' Harry knew his awful unreasonableness. Yet Harry was not willing to be treated like a puppet again. He had enough of pain from Voldemort and enough secrecy from Dumbledore. Dumbledore, Dumbledore... where was the old wizard when Harry needed him the most? Why hasn't the Headmaster thought of something as soon as Harry had gotten kidnapped? Harry looked at Draco with pure loathing:

'You know I thought of forgiving you. I thought that you felt genuine remorse. But you have lied to me again. You lied about the fact there was no plan. You said that our relationship was real, tangible. Well Malfoy, now I know that there was a plan. A plan that makes this whole "relationship"' -Harry made air quotation marks. 'Unreal, fictional. This was a plan to save your bastard Father.'

Normally Draco would have turned furious if someone insulted his father. This time Draco did not open his mouth. It was clear to the Slytherin that Harry was to stubborn, too unforgiving to understand. Draco was too tired and worn-out to continue tolerating Harry. Perhaps Draco is unable to salvage his relationship with Harry after all. Would it not be easier just to give up?

'You know what Potter? I am done with you. I can't go on taking your insults. You were right, there can be nothing between us. I am just going to get your sorry-arse out of here and then be done with you.' Draco took a deep breath, nothing that he planned worked out. The young Slytherin did not even know if his father would be able to escape the grasp of the Dark Lord.

Speaking of the Dark Lord, there was a slithering sound of someone moving down the stairs. Quickly walking towards the door, Draco prepared to bow to his master.

Harry watched Draco's scowl of disappointment. So Malfoy has finally given up? Harry realized he may have just lost someone who can get him out of this hole.

Voldemort entered the cell, immediately resting his eyes on Draco.

'Young Malfoy.' Voldemort looked happy with the low bow Draco gave. 'Look me in the face, Malfoy.'

Draco did not want this, this was very risky. Getting his Occlumency shields up, Draco nervously stared into the vicious red orbs of the Dark Lord.

The young Slytherin could feel something penetrating his mind. Draco only felt like he should keep the escape plan quiet.

'So.' Voldemort's voice was silky and soft. 'It is as I have suspected Malfoy.' Voldemort stared at the agitated Draco. 'Your ingenious plan to get Potter smitten with you has backfired, Draco. I know that Potter is dear to you Malfoy.'

Draco could not look at Voldemort now. His sloppy Occlumency was the cause of some twisted, impending doom.

'I cannot have a servant who has feelings for my enemy. However I, the merciful Lord have the solution to this dilemma.' Voldemort suddenly raised Draco's chin, so the blond had to look at his master. 'Potter will die in less than 24 hours. I shall not be the one to kill him, Draco. You will be the one to do it.'

Draco felt like someone kicked him in the stomach, causing sickening pain. 'My Lord...'

Voldemort continued, apparently a plan already made up. 'Moreover Malfoy, I will have the means of making sure you do as I say.'

The Dark Lord swiftly pulled out his wand and grabbed Draco's left arm.

Draco gave a sudden scream of pain. Looking at his left arm with horror, the blond could see his master tracing the Dark Mark. Draco could not stand on his feet, keeling over at the Dark Lord's feet, Draco continued screaming. All the while, Harry could only witness the extremely revolting scene in front of him.

After a minute, Voldemort seemed to be done. Draco was giving shuddering sobs of pain on the ground. As the sobs began to subside, Voldemort wandlessly pulled his new servant on his feet.

'Draco, you are now one of my own. You started to fulfill your duty to me, much like your father all those years ago. The Malfoy name is about to become pure and loyal to me.' Voldemort tilted his head sideways, observing the tear-stricken blond. 'The Dark Mark I have just given you is not an ordinary Dark Mark, Malfoy. This is a special creation of mine.' Voldemort began prancing around the cell, as if addressing both Harry and Draco. 'This Dark Mark will alert me if you have killed Potter. If you do kill Potter within the next 24 hours, the Mark will fade away.'

Voldemort's words seemed to permeate through Draco's aching skull. Draco looked at his master confusedly. Voldemort seemed to sense this confusion, chuckling slightly.

'I know that you do not want that thing, Malfoy. Your unwillingness to serve me is not a secret to me, Draco. I am still merciful, despite the oath your father took to ensure that you will join the ranks of Death Eaters and serve me dutifully. If you kill Potter, the Mark will fade, you will be free to do as you please. I will forgive your father. I will stop searching for your mother. You will be a free man Draco. You want no part in this war, you do not want to choose any side. I am giving you the opportunity to be the observer. With your freedom and family fortune, you will be able to do as you please. You only need to kill Potter.'

Voldemort turned to look at Harry now. 'What do you think he will choose, Potter?' Voldemort's red eyes seemed to be filled with silent mirth. 'Do you think he will choose to save you and not himself? No matter how much he cares for you, Potter, he is still a Malfoy. Malfoys value self-preservation above all.'

Draco's Master turned to look at his newest servant again. 'Do you know what I will do should you not kill Potter?' Voldemort was not looking for an answer. 'That Mark will not fade, Malfoy. I will force you to be my servant permanently. Your family will continue to be the dancing puppets in my hands. And I will kill Potter myself then, and I will do it in front of you, in the most unpleasant way possible.'

'I leave your fate in your own hands, Draco. No one has ever been granted this privilege from me. You have 24 hours. Choose carefully.'

The last sentence had a certain note of finality in it. The Dark Lord left the cell, his cloak producing a snake-like hiss.

Harry looked at the half-hidden face of Draco Malfoy. 'Malfoy?'

Draco's face was milk-white. Turning to look at Harry, Draco silently prayed for the ground to swallow him whole.

'Are you going to do it, Malfoy?' Harry voice was resolutely calm. 'You have all the reason to do it. He was right when he said that you would value your life above all else. I would understand if you did it; in fact I would sympathize with your decision.'

Draco turned to Harry with a frown on his face. 'Are you giving me the permission to kill you Harry?'

Harry observed Draco's face. The Gryffindor could not tell what was hidden behind those silver expressionless eyes. 'Yes, I think I am, Malfoy. Just remember that it is not easy to kill. It is a violation against nature. You will not be a man, much less a human if you do it.'

Draco could not believe what he just heard. So this is how Harry Potter acts in this situation? 'Are you trying to guilt me out of this, Potter?' Draco's voice was a growl. How dare Harry suggest that Draco would consider murder?

'What makes you think I will do it, Potter?' Draco question was rather demanding.

'Because you are a Malfoy, you always save your own skin...' Harry was interrupted by Draco's deathly glare.

'Don't you understand? I can't do it, you prat! I can't kill you because I love you. Believe me, I wish I didn't, because then I would have the strength to take your life, Potter! Now I have 24 hours to get you out of here, whether you like it or not.'

Harry looked at Malfoy with slight disbelief. 'So you are saying that you are willing to risk losing your family, your fortune and your life just to save me? You are willing to subject yourself to the life-long servitude to Voldemort? You are willing to go thorough pain and torture?'

Draco gave Harry a long look. After a few moments, Draco croaked out: 'Yes.'

Harry looked at Malfoy in a new light. Was this really true? Was Draco actually going to stick to his promise and save Harry?

Harry did not have a long time to ponder however; Severus Snape was suddenly standing in the middle of the cell.

'Draco, Potter! We make our leave now!' Snape blasted Harry's cell door open.

Draco was taken aback by the sudden appearance of his Godfather. 'Why now? What happened?'

'The Dark Lord called a surprise meeting. Most of the Death Eaters will be in the ballroom, on the other side of the house. My absence from the meeting will be noted. I think I may have blown my cover just now.'

Draco marched over to Harry, grabbing the Gryffindor. 'Can you walk?'

Harry tried to push Malfoy away, but he could not deny that Fenrir's kicks were still having an incapacitating effect.

Snape was already at the door. 'Wait for my signal. Green sparks.'

With that Snape disapparated. A moment later, Draco could hear a body rolling down the stairs. Snape was indeed fast. Opening the door, Draco peered outside. He was greeted by the sight of the unconscious Mr. Crabbe laying on the ground. Looking up at the stairs, Draco could see green sparks at the top.

'Come on, we need to move fast.' Draco grabbed Harry and quickly began to climb the long stairs. All the while, Draco could faintly hear a body or two falling on the ground. Reaching the top of the stairs at last, Draco saw Snape.

'We will leave through the tunnels. This way...'

Snape's words were cut off by a loud bang above them. 'What the?' Snape pointed his wand above. A second bag, much louder and much closer could be heard. It seemed that someone was trying to make their way to the dungeons.

'Draco, you must get out of here. Move ahead, I will cover your back.'

Just then, the ceiling was blasted out. Snape was face to face with about ten Aurors.

Looking relieved to see Aurors, Snape opened his mouth to speak. 'I am Severus Sna...' Snape could not finish his sentence. The Aurors all raised their wands.

Draco could only see cascading jinxes flying at his Godfather. Suddenly an echoing, booming voice of Severus Snape sounded inside Draco's head. 'Run, Draco!'

Draco obeyed. He did not have time to think about how Snape could speak inside his head. Knocking Harry off his feet, Draco lifted the Gryffindor in his arms and began running as fast as he could. The blond could hear curses behind him whizzing by, so Draco began to zigzag left and right.

Whatever Snape was doing seemed to be working, the Aurors did not seem able to follow Harry and Draco. The two boys were at nearing the end of the stone tunnel now. Draco could see moonlight ahead.

Stepping out into the cold night, Draco put Harry Potter back on the ground. Harry did not object Draco's gentleman-like manners in the tunnels. But being back on his feet made the black-haired boy wince slightly. Harry looked at his savior. Draco gaze seemed fixed on something above them. Following the blond's gaze, Harry could faintly make out the Malfoy Manor. There were flashes of light coming of it. Harry suddenly understood. The Aurors must have made a surprise attack on the Manor.

'Draco, what are we waiting for?'

Draco looked at Harry, slightly startled. 'I am waiting for Severus. But there is no sign of him.' The Slytherin sounded worried. 'We are not far now, just need to get past that hill and we will be able to apparate to Hogwarts.'

Harry knew Draco was very worried for Snape. The realization that Draco just gave up his family struck Harry. 'Draco, I... thank you for saving me. I am sure your father will be fine.'

Draco turned to Harry, giving the Gryffindor a sharp look. 'I don't want to think about that now.' Draco looked at the tunnel again. 'It's been five minutes, I think we should leave without Severus.' Draco's voice broke.

Harry looked at Draco again. Harry could just make out the tears that were making their way down Draco's pale cheeks. Grasping the Slytherin's hand, Harry gently pulled Draco towards the rolling hill ahead. 'Draco, your Godfather will be fine. I know he can get out of there alive.'

Harry's words seemed to give Draco some encouragement. Taking a long breath, Draco pushed on. The two boys could now hear faint yells ad screaming coming from behind them. Draco closed his eyes. What happened to Severus? What will happen to Lucius? They were now over the hill.

'I think we should be good now.' Draco's voice was quiet. It seemed that the blond was in mourning already.

Harry grasped Draco's hand tightly, preparing for the unpleasant suffocating bands of apparition. The bands came, but they were not similar to the ones Harry experienced when he went to meet Horace Slughorn.

The two boys were standing in front of the wrought iron gates of Hogwarts. Just then Harry remembered the person he went with to see Slughorn. That person was standing by the gates, waiting.

Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows of the night, his unusually bright blue eyes twinkling with tears.

_**Please**_** Review!**


	23. Chapter 23 - The Insufferable Dumbledore

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. _**

**_Once again Enjoy and please, please REVIEW!_**

Chapter 23

'Professor!' Harry was very relieved to see Dumbledore even though the Headmaster had a lot of questions to answer.

Draco was not looking at Dumbledore; instead Draco took out his wand muttering 'Lumos' and scoring the area around the gates.

'He is not here, Draco. Please follow me so I can get you inside the castle.' Dumbledore's voice was very blank, not even a hint of worry crossed the old man's lined face.

'Where is he then? He should have joined us outside the Manor.' Draco's voice cracked but raised an octave.

'Draco, please do not worry. I am sure Professor Snape will come back tonight.'

'Then you know where he is?' Draco sounded a little desperate now.

Dumbledore did not answer the blond's question, turning to Harry instead. 'Harry, we need to get back to the castle. I assume you need rest.' Once again Dumbledore's tone held certain note of detachment in it. The Headmaster then turned and began walking back to the castle.

Draco glared at his Headmaster's back, only then noticing the struggling Harry. The Gryffindor tried to walk without his savior's help; unfortunately walking was not Harry's strong suit at the moment.

Draco grabbed his potential boyfriend, letting Harry lean against Draco. 'Did you want...'

Harry blushed slightly. 'No Malfoy. I don't need...' Harry broke off suddenly, noticing the slight wince on Draco's face. Harry bowed slightly, 'No Draco, I really think I can walk without you having to carry me.'

Draco gave a shadow of a smile. It seems that he is back on first name basis with Harry Potter.

Dumbledore did not bother looking back at the two boys. Neither did he seem concerned about his favorite student's injury.

Draco and Harry had nothing to do but to tread back after their indifferent professor. Catching up to Dumbledore, Harry was the first to inquire about his imprisonment.

'Professor?'

Dumbledore did not acknowledge hearing Harry. He merely continued walking at the same pace, his electric blue eyes on the towering turrets of the castle.

'Professor when did you find out I was missing?'

Dumbledore looked up at the sky after the question. The old man seemed determined to leave all questions unanswered for he turned to Draco and asked: 'Where and when is the least time you have seen Severus?'

It was now Harry's turn to glare at Dumbledore. The man was infuriating with his silence. What is he so determined to hide?

'He was in the passageway leading to the tunnel out of the Manor. He has been attacked by about ten Aurors.'

Dumbledore turned away, a faint crease crossing his face for the first time tonight. Dumbledore turned to Harry again. 'We need to hurry. It is vital that I determine the location of Professor Snape.'

Harry gave the man a confused look. _'Why is he telling me this? Why isn't he answering any questions?'_

They were in the middle of the viaduct, nearly at the entrance courtyard, when a rustle made Dumbledore raise his wand at lightning speed. Shining his wand at one of the gargoyles, Dumbledore saw Harry's owl, Hedwig with a scroll attached to her leg. The owl did not fly down to its owner; it did so to the Headmaster instead.

Mildly surprised, Dumbledore opened the parchment. The Headmaster's blue eyes travelled down the parchment. Dumbledore then burned the parchment, a very solemn look on his face.

Hedwig flew away, not even looking at her owner. Harry was unused to such ignorance from his owl; what is more, Harry was very interested in finding out what was written in that parchment. 'Professor?'

Dumbledore already resumed his walk, his pace slower now. 'It appears that Professor Snape is alive and well. We do not need to worry for his well-being for the moment.'

Draco looked up eagerly at this. 'He is alright? Where is he now?'

For the fifth time in less than ten minutes, Dumbledore ignored a question.

They were in the entrance courtyard. Owing to the hour, there were no students present to question the appearance of the Headmaster and the two disappeared students.

Dumbledore suddenly turned to look at the two boys while they were climbing up to the second floor and heading to the Hospital Wing. 'The two of you are to remain here until tomorrow morning. You may go down to the Great Hall for breakfast and resume your studies. I assume there is some catching up to do. You are not to leave the hospital wing tonight or have any visitors. Did I make myself clear?'

Harry and Draco looked at each other before looking at their Headmaster. Dumbledore took their silence as a sign of affirmation.

'Madam Pomfrey is made aware of your visit. I think it's best to not tell her where you have been. Harry, if she asks how you have received rib fractures, please tell her that you fell off a broom. That should suffice.' Dumbledore pushed the doors of the Hospital Wing open, letting Harry and Draco inside.

The next thing the two boys saw was that the Hospital Wing doors were closed shut in their faces. They could also hear a tiny click, indicating that the door was locked.

'What the?' Draco fruitlessly pushed on the door. The Slytherin then looked at the Gryffindor helplessly. Harry managed a small smile, suddenly approaching the blond and giving him a hug.

Draco's body tightened before relaxing. Pulling back from the hug, Draco looked into those emerald jewels. The emeralds appeared to be shining with tears. Draco could not stand the sight, so he embraced Harry again, fighting back his own tears.

A cough made both of the boys jump away from each other. Madam Pomfrey was standing before them, looking displeased. 'You are finally here. Dumbledore mentioned some interesting story of how you were at a flying tournament in _Ireland.' __Madam Pomfrey's eyes traveled down Harry's torso. 'The Headmaster also mentioned some injury of yours Potter. Did you really fall off the broom?' _

_Harry nodded, his eyes now on the extremely soft bed. _

_'Right then.' Pomfrey sounded much more business like now. The two of you will need some bed rest, at least until tomorrow. She then waved her wand; the two boys were astonished to see how their clothing was transforming into white night gowns. _

_Already in their beds, Harry could sense the discomfort of his injury, at least until Madam Pomfrey approached with her wand pointed at his ribcage. It was the incredible training of the healer that made Harry's fractures non-existent. Feeling his side, Harry smiled at the maiden. _

_Madam Pomfrey nodded, grimly satisfied. 'The two of you need sleep now. Malfoy you have no injuries, but I do not understand why the Headmaster insisted on you staying here tonight.' _

_Muttering to herself, the healer flicked her wand to switch all of the lights off. She then closed the door to her private chambers. _

_Harry could only just make out Draco's outline, lying on the next bed. 'Draco?'_

_Harry received no answer; he could only hear Draco's long but shallow breathing. Thinking that Draco was asleep already, Harry was left to his own thoughts. _

_'Where is Snape? Who sent that letter and why was it his owl that delivered it? What was in that letter? Why is Dumbledore being insufferably silent?'_

_Harry's anger flared suddenly. His Headmaster managed to evade every single question. The man is definitely hiding something. But what is it?_

_With these thoughts in mind, Harry fell asleep, the first normal sleep he had for three days. Harry fell asleep, completely unaware of his crying boyfriend._

_Draco could hardly supress his sobbing. The weight of reality was suddenly on the blond's shoulders. Yes, Harry did manage to escape. But the whereabouts of his Godfather are unknown thanks to Dumbledore. Draco was also terrified with trepidation for the fate of his father. And lastly, Draco did not want to think about what was going to happen in about 20 hours as he looked at the jet black Dark Mark on his arm._

_Still Draco was exhausted. It was either this fact or the comforting sounds of Harry's deep breaths that made Draco Malfoy close his eyes and let his dreams overtake him. _

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Footnote:**

Henry Uchiha, **thanks for another review. I hope you will like my next story. :)**


End file.
